An Arc Has No Limits
by noble4259
Summary: With the power of his legendary ancestor flowing through his body, Jaune Arc strives to become the strongest and fight against powerful opponents. His time at Beacon will lead to Rivalries, love, friendship and hardships. But when you have a semblance that thrives on combat, fighting is instinct. (A more powerful version of our favorite knight with a DBZ inspired semblance!)
1. An Arc's Power

**This idea came to me after the end of Dragon Ball Super(Which was amazing BTW) and I thought you all would like the idea of a slight and I mean SLIGHT crossover with DBZ. Hope you all enjoy it! Read and Review! The only crossover is that Jaune's semblance is similar to a certain Saiyan power. )**

 **(Prologue)**

When the first Grimm arrived on remnant, humanity was entirely caught off guard by the monstrous horde of deadly creatures. Humans universally feared the Grimm, fleeing in droves as the Grimm tore apart any army in their way. People had all but given up hope of stopping the Grimm until the very first huntsman in history surfaced. He was the first ever human to unlock his aura and semblance, and with his mighty ancestral blade, he showed the world that the Grimm could be beaten. With his actions, he created the first huntsman academy, training his fellow man and woman how to kill the Grimm. This first huntsman's name was Jonas Arc, and he was the very first of the legendary Arc clan. The stories about his strength were well known but had a familiar part of each one told. Every time Jonas Arc came close to death or was beaten down and pushed to his limits, he became even stronger and effectively made him have unlimited. Even after Jonas had several children, none of them inherited his powerful semblance, and his power was lost. But when his children didn't inherit his power, Jonas said that someday, one of his descendants would obtain his power and finally put an end to the Grim itself.

 **(Present Day)**

It has been many years since Jonas Arc's passing, and no Arc has yet to inherit his power, but his latest direct descendant Jaune Arc shows signs of possibly having his semblance and may be the very descendant predicted to inherit the power.

"RRAAAGGGHHQQ" A fourteen-year-old Jaune Arc charged his father for the hundredth time despite being beaten down so many times. John Arc sighed and shook his head with a proud smile as he smashed his son into the ground with a sidestep elbow smash.

"Son, I have no idea what makes you keep getting back up, but I couldn't be prouder of you." John spoke to his son with pride as he picked him up by the hood. Jaune rubbed his bruised body and smirked at his father.

"I don't know what makes me want to keep fighting dad, but I love the thrill of being in a fight! It feels like I improve after every battle!" Jaune said with his eyes shining, and his father laughed heartedly at Jaune's words.

"Keep talking like that, and I'll mistake you for our ancestor Jonas Arc!" John rubbed Jaune's hair, and the two walked back toward their house for dinner. Jaune beamed at his father's compliment and remembered the stories of his ancestor. Ever since he heard the stories about his ancestor Jonas Arc, Jaune strived to become as strong as him and break his limits. Jaune asked his father to train him when he was six years old and has been training ever since. His strength has exploded in the past eight years, and he could feel that he could become even stronger than he already was.

 **(Three Years later)**

Jaune's training continued with his father, and he grew even more powerful. John could feel the strength that Jaune had and knew that the only thing that separated his son from him is experience and that was the only edge that John had over his son. John already talked with Ozpin and guaranteed Jaune a spot at Beacon which made Jaune go nuts in excitement at the thought of fighting other students of his age. His father didn't send him to Signal because he could feel just how strong Jaune was becoming and knew that he had to train him personally to properly control his power. Today was the day that Jaune would be able to leave and train at Beacon

Jaune gave his seven sisters and mother hugs before standing in front of his father.

"Well, dad looks like it's time for me to head out. Any words of wisdom before I head out?" Jaune smirked, and his father smiled back.

"A few, remember that your strength will most likely be greater than any of the first years you'll be arriving with, so don't hurt anybody too badly and don't go overboard in training. Second, never underestimate an opponent and don't get overconfident, it could lead to your downfall. Lastly, don't get a girl pregnant I'm still too young to be a grandfather."

Jaune burst out into laughter at his father's last comment and looked at his sisters who were gagging at what their father said while Jaune's mom Juniper just shook her head.

Jaune wiped away the tears that formed and nodded to his dad.

"I'll be smart dad, don't worry. I love you all and will call when I have the chance!" Jaune said as he walked to the bullhead, shaking with excitement as he made his way to Beacon.

 **(After bullhead ride)**

Despite being extremely strong and training like a madman, there was one weakness that Jaune had that he could never defeat, and that was motion sickness.

 _"I swear, those things are flying death traps!"_ Jaune yelled in his head as he threw up in a trash can and shook his head to get rid of nausea. He looked in awe at Beacon's central tower and gaped at how large it was.

 _"Man, I didn't think it'd be this big! Guess that's what happens when you live in a small town like Ansel for so long!"_

Jaune walked toward the main front gate and inspected his weapons while on his way there. Crocea Mors was as shard as ever and carried in the deployable shield sheath on his waist and his second weapon, Willbreaker, a massive greatsword that was strapped to his back and was reminiscent of another greatsword that Jaune had seen in an anime he watched a long time ago called Berserk. His thoughts were interrupted when an explosion happened right in front of him and put two and two together when he saw a white-haired girl waving an empty bottle of dust while yelling at another girl who had a cape and was now in a small crater. Jaune thought he would step in and give the poor caped girl some room to breathe from the snobby whitehaired one.

"Excuse me, but why would you waving around a dust bottle in someone's face?" Jaune asked in a questioning voice and the white-haired girl spun around with a furious look.

"Do you know who I am?! I am Weiss Schnee of the Schnee dust corporation and I don't need to be questioned by some country bumpkin like you!"

"Country bump- lady I don't appreciate that kind of insulting talk being directed at me, but if you got a problem then we can solve it with a fight!" Jaune yelled angrily and unsheathed Willbreaker from his back, ready to fight. Weiss shook as she looked at the pure size of the blade and shook her head while scoffing.

"I don't have time to deal with this!" Weiss huffed and walked away as Jaune sheathed Willbreaker and crouched down next to the small caped girl.

"You ok?" He asked with a friendly smile and she smiled back.

"Yeah I'm ok. Well...my names Ruby Rose! What's yours?"

"Jaune Arc and it's a pleasure to meet you Ruby. Would you want to walk with me to the auditorium? I think we need to be there soon."

Ruby nodded her head happily and the little reaper and knight made their way to the auditorium.

* * *

 **So that's a wrap for this first chapter! What I'm planning on Jaune having is powers that are extremely similar to a saiyan's power like Goku and Vegeta, but I don't know how I'm going to incorporate them into this. All and all I think this was a pretty good beginning. Read and Review!**

With the power of his legendary ancestor flowing through his body, Jaune Arc strives to become the strongest and fight against powerful opponents. His time at Beacon will lead to Rivalries, love, friendship and hardships. But when you have a semblance that thrives for combat, fighting is instinct. (A more powerful version of our favorite knight with a different semblance.)


	2. Night Before Initiation

**So here's the second chapter of An Arc Has No Limits. I wanted to update this because of the overwhelming amount of support for this story and felt that I should do another chapter. You all rock and I appreciate all of you. Now I am going to use my OC as a rival to Jaune and he'll be a lot like vegeta, but with my own differences and other things. So read and review!**

* * *

"WOW! So you have a switch on the handle that automatically coats the entire blade in fire dust! That's amazing! What about your other sword on your belt?!" Ruby gushed as she stared at Willbreaker. Jaune smiled and chuckled at Ruby's antics while sheathing his greatsword. He pulled out Crocea Mors next and handed it to Ruby.

"OOOOOO! It may be simple but it's a classic! The blade looks old but it's as sharp as a freshly sharpened sword!" Ruby had stars in her eyes while Jaune just shook his head with a smile plastered on his face.

"It's been passed down the Arc family for years. Would you believe me if I told you that the blade has never been sharpened?"

Ruby looked at him dumbfounded and looked at the blade with even more awe.

"HOW?! This blade is ancient!"

"It's made of a special metal that would never wear or tear. My ancestors tried to find where they first got the metal but could never find where it originated. It's a one of a kind." Jaune said with a proud smile and sheathed the blade back into the sheathe.

"That's amazing Jaune! But I got my baby Crescent Rose!" Ruby yelled excitedly as she unfolded her scythe with pride. Jaune looked on with a blank stare and started to laugh.

"Your weapon is an oversized gardening tool?! Oh my Oum Ruby!" Jaune laughed and Ruby pouted cutely while pointing her rifle barrel at him.

"Don't you insult my baby! Crescent Rose is a masterpiece!"

Jaune patted her on the head to make peace as they made it to the auditorium. The two went their separate ways once Ruby's sister waved her over.

 _"She was nice. I wonder if I could find another girl that nice."_ Jaune thought to himself as a pair of emerald eyes watched him walk away, curiously staring at his form.

 **(Sleeping halls)**

 _"Man, I thought the headmaster would never finish that damn speech! Kept rattling on and on about the exact same stuff my old man taught me! Doesn't matter though, tomorrow is initiation and I'm itching for a good fight!"_ Jaune's eyes sparkled at the thought of finally being able to cut loose and battle Grimm! He'd killed plenty back in his hometown but never anything larger than an Ursa Major.

 _"OOO what if I run into a Deathstalker?! That would be a fun ass time!"_

"Not you again!" Two voices complained as they ran into one another. Jaune looked over and saw that it was the crabby girl from before that was bothering Ruby and who he assumed to be her sister.

 _"Guess I'll scare crabass away."_ Jaune thought as he walked over right behind Weiss.

"And furthermore- wait, why is it suddenly a little darker?" She said to no one as a shadow loomed over her and to her horror it was the rapscallion from before!

"Man lady, you really like bothering people don't you?" Jaune said in an uncaring voice as he cracked his neck. Weiss shook her head and gave Jaune a death glare that rivaled his own oldest sister, making him actually blink in fear for a moment.

"Listen here you big oaf, I am only trying to educate this child that she needs to be more careful! So leave me be!" Weiss said in her usual bitchy voice.

"Lady, I don't like to cuss at a woman but you are a grade A bitch." Jaune said with no remorse as Weiss recoiled in shock from the insult.

"What did you just call me?! I am Weiss Schnee and you call me something like that?!" She screamed and it looked like she was almost frothing at the mouth.

"Well you're extremely rude, obviously think you're better than everyone, you act like a bitch and it's obvious you come from either a rich ass family or from what I can assume to be royalty. Sound about right, _Ms. Schnee_?" Jaune emphasized saying her last name to aggravate her and Weiss simply shrieked in anger and walked off in a huff.

"Damn! Nice job there hottie! I was about to knock her ass out!"

Jaune looked over by Ruby and noticed that it was who he assumed was her sister talking to him. He nodded and Ruby walked over with her sister in tow.

"Coming to the rescue again huh Jaune?" Ruby said with a nervous and quiet voice.

"I'm yang by the way, Ruby's older sister and I hear you are Ruby's first friend! Thanks a ton for looking out for her. Keep being nice and I'll return the favor~.

Jaune got a little red from her flirting and rubbed his head.

"It was nothing. I'm glad I could help. Wow! Would you look at the time! I gotta go brush my teeth! I'll be seeing you two later!" Jaune ran off without another word and Yang simply smiled while staring at his ass.

"I gotta say, little sister, you made friends with one hot ass guy. I might just ask him out!" Yang said jokingly as Ruby groaned at her sister's antics.

 **(Early morning before everyone wakes up)**

"HRRAAAGGH!" Jaune yelled as he smashed another training bot. He woke up early to get a headstart on his training at Beacon and already had the bots at the level of a fourth year at Beacon. Jaune wiped his brow as the thirtieth training bot fell to the floor in a heap.

 _"Good training rooms! Better than anything back home! Well, except dad of course!"_

Jaune drank from a bottle of water when the doors opened off to the side, revealing another student. He looked over at the newcomer in curiosity and started to size the guy up. The young man had short hair with a noticeable scar running down his right eye. Jaune could tell from the look in his eyes that he's been through some shit.

As the guy walked over to the panel, Jaune saw that he had further scars running up his arms and on his chest. His outfit was pretty basic, his combat pants and black boots were pretty common, his ripped up cutoff shirt was a little strange. His build looked powerful, much like Jaune's but he was shorter and a little wider. But the most noticeable thing was the blade on his back. It was a greatsword like Jaune's but was a bit more curved and was pitch black except for the edge of the blade. Jaune felt something off coming from this guy and couldn't tell if it was anger, sorrow or malicious intent.

"You gonna keep staring at me or what blondie?" The guy asked and Jaune shook his head.

"Sorry about that, I'm brand new to Beacon and haven't really met anyone. My names Jaune Arc." Jaune reached his hand out and the guy just stared at it.

"My names Ash Yacidian and I'm not your friend. So stop bothering me and leave. I got training to do." He said in a gruff voice and Jaune backed off, giving Ash a hard glare.

"No need to be an ass about. I'll leave you be asshole." Jaune walked away and could feel ash staring at him.

 _"Guess I just made an enemy."_

* * *

 **So there's another chapter of An Arc Has No Limits! I changed My OC's name to Ash to fit the color naming rule so yeah. He's a lot different from my other stories and that will be revealed in time. He's going to basically be the opposite of Jaune. While Jaune is kind and caring, Ash is more blunt and crass, and theres a reason for that. He's basically going to be Jaune's rival, like Jaune's Goku and Ash is Vegeta. Hope you all enjoy! Read and Review!**


	3. Initiation

**Ok so here's another chapter of An Arc Has No Limits. Hope you all enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

 **(Locker Room)**

 _"Hmm. These are fancy locker rooms. I gotta say though, I can't believe that one guy in the green could put up with that crazy girl in pink. Welp! Might as well find Ruby and Yang."_

Jaune looked around and spotted Weiss pestering a red haired girl that looked like an amazon. He swallowed hard and his jaw dropped as he continued to stare at the red haired beauty.

 _"Who is that?! I've never seen a girl as pretty as her before! She also looks strong! I gotta go talk to her!"_ Jaune thought excitedly as he strode over to the two girls.

"And we would be an amazing pair! My intellect combined with your battle prowess would be unbeatable!" Weiss said daydreaming at the thought of her and Pyrrha being partners, she failed to see a familiar blonde walk straight up to Pyrrha.

"H-hey, my names Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it. What's yours?" Jaune said a little clumsily and Pyrrha giggled at his introduction.

"Nice to meet you Jaune. My name is Pyrrha Nikos." She said with a brilliant smile as she prayed to Oum that he didn't know she was famous.

"I saw the little Schnee pestering you so I thought I'd give you some breathing room. You looked a little uncomfortable." He said with a goofy smile and she continued to smile back as she screamed yes in her head in meeting someone who didn't know she was famous!

"Who do you think you are heathen?!" Weiss screeched in an irritated voice as she gave Jaune a death glare and he shrugged at her.

"I'm Jaune Arc, you however seem to be a very irritated looking Weiss Schnee." This made Pyrrha laugh silently as Weiss seemed to get even angrier.

"Do you even know who Pyrrha is?!"

"Uh, she's Pyrrha." Jaune said simply as Weiss looked about to burst from anger.

"She's the four time champion of the Mistral tournament!" She said in an incredulous voice.

"Ok, what does that mean?" Jaune asked again as Weiss facepalmed.

"She's the first to ever do that! She's famous you imbecile and her face is on the face of every Pumpkin Petes box!"

Jaune gasped and looked at Pyrrha as her inner voice was internally screaming to strangle Weiss for ruining this for her.

"I love Pumpkin Petes! I even got this sweatshirt from a box top raffle!" Jaune said excitedly as he stripped his chest plate off, showing off his sweatshirt. Weiss immediately fell to the floor, twitching in complete frustration at how the conversation turned out. Pyrrha was cheering internally as she swore to chase after Jaune to be his partner if she had to!

"So you don't care that I'm famous Jaune?" Pyrrha asked sincerely as Jaune shook his head.

"Why would that matter? Also, you seem pretty strong and I wanted to ask to spar with you after initiation. Is that ok?"

Pyrrha nodded enthusiastically at finally being able to meet someone who doesn't care about her fame!

"Would all first year initiates make their way to the cliff side of the emerald forest." Glynda's voice spoke over the intercom.

"Well we should get going then. Wanna walk there together Pyrrha?"

"Sure Jaune." Pyrrha said happily as the two walked toward the exit. Weiss stood there till dumbstruck at how this all turned out.

 **(Cliff Side)**

"You all will be launched into the forest via the launch pads that you are all standing on. You must fight to the best of your abilities or you will die, there are numerous amounts of Grimm so don't hesitate to destroy anything in you path. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

The students shuffled nervously while Jaune shook with excitement. He looked over to his left and saw Pyrrha wave happily to him and he waved back. Jaune looked farther down and saw Ash Yacidian doing something with his right eye. Jaune tried to focus to see what he was doing but was interrupted as Ozpin spoke up once more.

"Now, we will launch you all into the forest. Good luck."

Jaune stared down the line and saw Yang put on a pair of aviator sunglasses as she was launched, Ruby was immediately launched after her and Ash went next. Pyrrha went next and Jaune prepared himself for the launch.

 **(Landing)**

 _"Ok! Jaune is flying over there! I just need to land over there as well and we can be partners!"_ Pyrrha thought excitedly as she heard a shotgun blast nearby, and Yang was flying toward Jaune's general direction.

 _"Oh hell no! You are not getting him blonde!"_ Pyrrha internally screamed as she dove faster and found herself on the ground running toward the destruction Jaune left from his landing.

 _"Hmm. Maybe shouldn't have used Willbreaker to slow myself down."_ Jaune cringed as another tree fell down and numerous others were on fire from him accidentally pulling the fire dust trigger on his sword.

 _"Welp, time to find a partner. Hopefully I run into Pyrrha, I like her a lot!"_ Jaune smiled as he walked toward the distance sound of gunfire. Behind him he could hear something fast approaching and Jaune pulled out Willbreaker, ready to fight. To his surprise, Pyrrha ran out of the brush like a bullet and accidentally slammed into him full force bringing the two to the ground. Pyrrha shook her head as she sat up, feeling something soft beneath her and looked down to see Jaune shaking his head too. Pyrrha immediately turned red as she looked at where she was laying on Jaune got off him quickly in embarassment. Jaune got up and smiled at her.

"Guess were partners eh Pyrrha?" Jaune said enthusiastically as Pyrrha smiled back.

"Yes we are Jaune. I believe that this will be a good four years." Inside Pyrrha was screaming yes loudly in triumph. They both were interrupted as Yang stepped out of the brush with a black haired girl in tow.

"So you two are partners huh? I was trying to land close to Jaune to be his partner but met Blakey here instead." Yang pointed behind her at Blake and she just nodded at the two. This made Jaune scratch his head with a little red on his face.

"Well we might as well stick together and try to find these relics." Jaune chimed in as he led the group toward the sounds of fighting.

 **(Later)**

"WHY DID YOU WAKE UP A DEATHSTALKER JAUNE!?" Yang screamed as she cocked Ember Celica, readying herself along with Pyrrha and Blake as the giant insect smashed through the cave it was sleeping in. Jaune simply shrugged while smiling and unsheathed Willbreaker.

"I wanted to fight something strong and a Deathstalker is a really strong Grimm! You three stay to the side while I fight it by myself ok?" Jaune said confidently as the three girls looked at him with completely shocked faces.

"Jaune, with all due respect that is a Deathstalker! A higher echelon Grimm! You can't take that on by yourself!" Pyrrha tried to reason with Jaune and he just looked back at her with a wink.

"Trust me Pyrrha, I know what I'm doing." He said right before the Deathstalker smashed down it's claw on top of him. The girls looked on in horror at their companion being smashed into the ground.

"Hmm. Not bad, but a little disappointing." Jaune said with a small frown on his face as he held the claw with one arm barely straining against the giant bug.

Jaune sliced upwards with Willbreaker, completely cutting off the Deathstalkers claw and the Grimm screeched in pain and anger. Jaune leaped to the side as the other claw came down and jumped into the air, smashing his blade into the Deathstalkers hide. The Grimm buckled from the forced and gave out a weak screech as it stabbed it's stinger at Jaune as a last resort. Jaune sidestepped the stinger and cut it off from the beasts body, not stopping and driving Willbreaker into the Deathstalkers head. It's body disintegrated as he pulled out his blade, wipping his brow and staring back at his three colleague.

"See? I told you I could handle it." Jaune smiled as he walked away. Blake, Yang and Pyrrha just stared in awe at what just happened, still dumbfounded that Jaune just killed a Deathstalker in five hits.

 **(Team Induction)**

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long will make up Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose!" Ozpin announced as Yang hugged her younger sister in pride.

"Next we have Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren will make up Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc!" Nora hugged Ren tightly in a bear hug and Pyrrha gave Jaune a hug as well, much to his pleasure.

"Now, we have a final initiate who completed initiation but can't be part of a team. Therefore, he will be assigned to a team as a reserve member and will be extra support on missions. Ash Yacidian, you will be assigned to team RWBY and will be a reserve member." The young teen walked over to Team RWBY, showing no emotion as he stood next to Yang.

 **(Later that night)**

"Ok Ash, we're gonna lay down some ground rules. First, if we catch you trying to peak at us changing we'll castrate you." Yang said with no hesitation as Ruby, Weiss and Blake nodded in agreement. Ash sharpened his sword while listening to Yang.

"There'd be no point. If I want to look at a naked girl I could just go on the internet. I'm not a peeping tom so no need to worry about me." Ash said simply as he continued to sharpen his blade. Yang nodded with a satisfied smirk and continued.

"Second, the shower is first come first serve."

"Again, that doesn't matter for me. I wake up every morning at four to train and shower in the locker rooms in the training room."

"Third, since there are only four beds you'll-"

"I'll just sleep on the floor. Don't worry about it. Anything else?" He asked and Yang shook her head.

"Alright thanks. I'll keep myself scarce so you don't have to deal with me." He said simply as he sheathed his blade and walked toward the door.

"H-hey! You can still hang out with us. You're still part of the team." Ruby said positively and Ash looked back at her.

"No I'm not. I'm just an extra that doesn't have anywhere else to go. I'm not your teammate." He walked out and Ruby had a bit of a solemn look on her face.

"Hey Rubes, don't worry about him. If he wants to be all angsty he can. He'll come around eventually." Yang said in an encouraging voice and Ruby nodded in agreement.

 **(Ash)**

 _"Great. Got stuck on a team with a bunch of chicks. Why couldn't Ozpin just let me be on a team by myself?"_ Ash grumbled and heard a door open behind him.

"Alright, I'll go get more paper towels! Why did she have that much flour to begin with?!" Jaune yelled while being covered head to toe in flour and looked at Ash who gave him a quizzical look.

"One of our teammates had a huge tub of pancake mix and crushed it on accident. It blew up like a bomb!"

Ash sneered and Jaune gave him a hard look.

"What?" Jaune said with a little hostility.

"Better learn to grow up fast Arc. The world outside isn't black and white. One day you might find yourself biting off more you can chew." Ash said as he walked up to him.

"And you better realize that anyone you get close to can die at any minute." Ash walked away, leaving Jaune alone and thinking about what Ash said.

Ash made it to the bathroom and picked at his right eye, peeling out the contact that concealed his ruined eye. Blood came out from his eye after removing the contact and he gripped the sink so tight it shattered. He looked back into the mirror, tracing the scar that was the cause of his eye now being ruined. Ash closed his eyes tightly as he remembered the flash of steel that took away his eye at such a young age. He brought out a new contact and put it on his eye, concealing it once more.

 _"Can't let anyone get close. I'm never going through that again."_ Ash said to no one as he made his way back to his dorm.

* * *

 **And there's another chapter. Hope you all enjoy. I honestly didn't know what to do with my OC being on a team so I just made him a reserve member to Team RWBY. Hope you all like it. Read and Review!**


	4. Classes

**Guest: uh that ain't how it works buddy. Sight only is for partners, not a whole team. They gotta get the relics and JNPR all had the same relics so they are Team JNPR. RWBY did as well so the teams are the same. No, I did not done goof.**

 **Thought I'd update this again. I really like this story, and I want to update it more often. I'm working on the last three chapter for a knights redemption a warriors sorrow to release them all one after another to make up for the lack of updates. Hope you all enjoy! Read and review!**

* * *

"HRRRAAGGHH!" Ash yelled as he bisected another training bot. He took in a deep breath and shouldered his sword, wiping the sweat from his brow. The door to the training room opened, catching Ash's attention and he looked over to see Jaune Arc walking in. Ash sheathed his blade and made his way toward the exit, only to be stopped by Arc.

"You get up early to train too huh?" Jaune tried to make small talk, and Ash looked back.

"Yeah. Every morning at four for two hours."

"Nice. I've slowed down a bit to give myself a break, and now I'm getting back to it. I'm curious though, who trained you? Your father?"

Jaune's question made Ash laugh bitterly and shake his head with a grim smile on his face.

"No. No, my father didn't train me. He started to train me at a young age but thought I was too weak and threw me out onto the streets. This scar," Ash pointed to the scar that went down his right eye, "Was from him. A final parting gift." Ash finished bitterly and walked out, stunning Jaune into silence from what he revealed.

 _"Oum above, I guess I have no room to judge. He doesn't have to act like an ass though. If he talked more about it, he could make friends."_ Jaune thought as he reset the training room.

 **(Breakfast)**

"There were forty of them!" Nora declared dramatically.

"Two." Ren corrected her.

"They came close to defeating us!

"No, they weren't"

"But alas! We were too strong for them!"

"Nora, we were trying to catch two chickens that escaped from an old man's farm. We weren't fighting forty Nevermore." Ren sighed tiredly as everyone shook their head at Nora's story.

"Hey, Ash! Over here!" Ruby said cheerfully while waving her arm like crazy. Ash looked over and looked away quickly, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"We can see you, Ash! Just come over and sit with us edgelord!" Yang chimed in, and Ash groaned as he made his way over, sitting next down next to Yang.

"Soooo, how was training this morning Ash?"

"Fine."

There was an awkward silence as Ruby tried to think of something else to talk about. Luckily, she didn't need to.

"You didn't really answer my question this morning Ash. Who trained you? I can tell that you're strong."

Ash looked at Jaune as he munched on a piece of bacon, making the young Arc wait as he downed his food and looked at him.

"I had two teachers. One trained me for two years in hand to hand combat. The other trained me in sword fighting, strength conditioning, and numerous other things."

"What were they're names?" Jaune asked.

"The one who taught me to fight with my hands was a man named Vegeta. He literally fought Grimm with just his hands and nothing more. I saw him kill a deathstalker with his bare hands and tear an Ursa in half with no problem."

"Wait, he fought with no weapon at all?!" Yang said with shock.

"Yep. Fought with just his bare hands. Those two years were tough, and after those two years, he told me there was nothing left to teach me, so he to go out on my own and said a friend of his would find me eventually. Someone even stronger than he was.

"Someone who was even stronger? That sounds crazy considering the guy fought with nothing but his hands." Weiss said with disbelief, and Ash looked back at her.

"Believe it Schnee. His name is Kenpachi Zaraki, and I can say without a doubt that he is the strongest huntsman I've ever seen in my entire life. I saw this man stop an alpha Goliath with one arm barehanded. He trained me brutally for eight years, and it was absolute hell. The payoff was huge though." Ash said as he stood up and breathed in deeply.

"Class starts soon. We should get there." Ash said as everyone else got up and made their way toward class

 **(Port's class)**

"And that is how I defeated the Goliath with a toothbrush!" Port declared proudly as he finished his story.

Jaune was slackjawed from boredom, barely staying awake. Pyrrha was astounded at just how boring Port's class was and was drawing in her book, a familiar looking certain blonde by the looks of it, Weiss was twitching from just how monotonous the class was. Ash was sleeping, and so was Yang and Ren. Nora was the only one who was genuinely excited to hear the portly mans stories.

"Well, now that my tale is over, we shall have a quiz on it!" Port bellowed, waking up to all the students handing out the quizzes. Ash and Yang realized that there was a quiz over Port's story and facepalmed in unison. Port handed out the quiz, and there was only one question on it. "What did I kill the Goliath with?"

 _"Answer A: Toothbrush, Answer B: Toothpick, Answer C: Hairpin, Answer D: A stick. What the fuck kind of story was this?!"_ Ash yelled in his head, and every other student thought the same way except of course Nora.

 _"Fuck it. I'll pick a toothbrush since it sounds dumber than shit."_ Ash thought as he turned in his paper. Port collected all the quizzes.

"Good work class! The correct answer was A!"

Jaune facepalmed in mishearing Port say toothbrush and thought he said toothpick, Pyrrha sighed at the sheer stupidity and impossibility of the story being true. Yang smashed her head on the table groaning at getting the question wrong while Ash was laughing at getting the question right.

"That...was...interesting..." Weiss said as she still couldn't comprehend how bad the class was.

"It was dumber than a Goliath and a nevermore getting it on." Ash said bluntly as they made their way to Professor Ooblecks class.

"GAH! Why'd you put that image in my head dude?!" Jaune recoiled in disgust, and Ash shrugged.

"Also why are you walking with us? I thought you weren't part of our team?" Yang said with a condescending smirk, and Ash looked back.

"We have the same class schedule, so I'm stuck walking with you all, but I guess I can just walk ahead of you all.." Ash walked faster and ahead of the group and Yang winced at making Ash go away.

"Nice going Yang." Blake sarcastically as she read 'Ninjas of Love, Wait Til You See The Size of My Kitana.'

"At least I'm not the one reading a smut book!" Yang fired back.

"It's not smut! It's a story with adult themes!" Blake said defensively.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that Blakey!" Yang retorted.

 **(Oobleck)**

"IN CONCLUSION! THAT WAS THE BATTLE AT FORT CASTLE! NOW, IS THERE ANYONE HERE WHO HAS BEEN DISCRIMINATED AGAINST BECAUSE OF THEIR FAUNUS HERITAGE?!" Oobleck said in a loud and fast voice. A single rabbit-eared faunus raised her hand and Oobleck sympathized with the girl.

Jaune sat wide-eyed and looked at Pyrrha, who looked back at him.

"Do you have any idea what he just said?" Jaune whispered and Pyrrha shook her head with a small frown. Jaune's train of thought was interrupted as another student chimed in.

"Well I believe that it's easier to train a soldier, than an animal." A redheaded boy said callously as several students gave him dirty looks.

"Mr. Winchester, I would advise you watch what you say. Comments such as those are very racist and not welcomed here."

"Ya also might find yourself making some enemies pretty quick too there pal." Jaune said with a fierce glare and Cardin stood up, glaring back at the young Arc.

"Go on Cardin. Make my day." Jaune said coldly as he stared down Cardin.

"That's enough you two. If you wish to settle your differences, then do it in combat class with Ms. Goodwitch." Oobleck said in a more calm and reserved voice than before. The two teens stood down and Cardin gave Jaune a throat-slitting threat before sitting down. Pyrrha could only imagine just how bad Jaune was going to destroy Cardin, Yang was stifling her laughter at thinking about Cardin getting his face smashed in and Blake could only smirk as she knew that Cardin had what was coming to him.

 **(Goodwitch)**

"Alright class. This period will be focused on direct one on one combat fighting. Today I will randomly choose anyone to fight unless someone wants to fight someone by choice."

As soon as Ms. Goodwitch said this, Cardin shot his hand up.

"I want to fight Jaune Arc, professor."

Glynda nodded and looked to Jaune who then agreed. The two teens grabbed their weapons and stood across one another.

"The match will end by either ring out, aura depletion or submission. BEGIN!" Glynda ordered and Cardin immediately charged Jaune, intent on crushing him. He swung his mace down with all his might and expected Jaune to block. The Arc didn't and caught his mace with his bare hand.

"That's it? That's all you got?" Jaune said with disappointment as Cardin went white in his face. He then pulled out Willbreaker and slashed Cardin with a single attack, sending the redhead flying. When Cardin finally stopping rolling, he got up on shaky feet and with only forty percent aura left. Jaune didn't give him a second to recover as he grabbed Cardin by the face and smashed him into the arena with the back of his head impacting first.

"That's the match. Good work Mr. Arc. Impressive show of strength and skill."

Jaune nodded in thanks and made his way back to the stands.

"Nice job there hot stuff. Showed the cocky asshole who's boss huh?" Yang smirked at Jaune.

"Yea! You annihilated him!" Ruby said cheerfully, joining her sister in praising him.

"Now I will select who to fight. Would Ash Yacidian and Yatsuhashi Daichi please come down."

The stirred a lot of conversation around teams RWBY and JNPR as Ash walked down to the arena.

"She's gonna have a first-year fight a second year? Does Ms. Goodwitch want the guy to get destroyed?" A student asked another and he responded.

"I've heard about that Yatsuhashi guy. Dudes a giant and will crush this kid just wait and see."

Ash stood across from the giant who bowed respectfully at him. He simply stood and cracked his neck.

"The same rules from before apply. BEGIN!"

"I will not hold back because you are a first year. Prepare yourself." Yatsuhashi warned as he unsheathed his greatsword. Ash scoffed at his threat, pulling out his greatsword as well.

"You talk too much. Just shut up and fight." Ash said as he stabbed his blade into the ground, much to the shock of everyone else around him. Yatsuhashi was just as shocked but he regained his composure and charged Ash. He did a downward slash at Ash who then batted the blade to the side and counterattacked with a vicious uppercut to Yatsuhashi's jaw. The giant fell to the ground in a heap but quickly recovered. He'd lost fifteen percent of his aura from that punch and charged back in. Ash countered him by sprinting forward and laying him out with a running haymaker. Yatsuhashi fell to the ground again and stood back up on shaky feet, shaking his head back and forth. Ash didn't give him any room as he got in close and started to bombard the giant with a flurry of punches and ended it with a devastating elbow to his head.

"That is the match. Ash Yacidian is the victor." Goodwitch said with some surprise in her voice as she lifted Yatsuhashi off the arena.

Ash pulled his blade out of the ground and sheathed it, walking back into the stands.

"Good job Ash!" Ruby said cheerfully and Ash nodded back to her in thanks. Everyone else gave Ash congratulations, but Jaune was deep in thought.

 _"He's strong alright. He might be the fight I'm looking for."_ Jaune thought as he saw Ash mess with his right eye again and got up to leave abruptly.

Ash opened the door to his dorm and walked into the bathroom. He peeled out the contact and threw it away, pulling out a replacement.

"Hey Ash, you in there?" Yang knocked on the door.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute."

He watched as his eye bled again and washed the blood out as put in the new contact. Ash blinked a few times and looked in the mirror.

 _"I'm going to show that bastard. I'm going to show him just how wrong he was. I already told them too much. Especially Jaune."_ Ash vowed as he got out of the bathroom and Yang went right in. She didn't fail to notice the small amount of blood still in the sink and looked back out at Ash who was lying down on his spot on the floor.

 _"I hope he opens up to us. It's a hard life to live alone."_ Yang said internally as she hoped Ash would eventually turn around.

 **(Jaune)**

"Ok, so to avoid another fiasco like last night, no more pancake mix in the dorm!" Jaune declared as rend and Pyrrha agreed but was met with resistance from Nora.

"Sacrilege! Lies! Baseless slander!"

"Nora, those words have nothing to do with the pancake mix." Ren pointed out and Nora interrupted him.

"Ah ah ah! Do not question the queen of the castle!"

"Can I question the almighty queen if I promise to make her a few pancakes in the morning?"

Nora thought this over and finally conceded.

"Fine. You win this round Renny! But the Pancake and Sloth Queen shall reign supreme!"

"Of course Nora." Ren said as he fell asleep.

Jaune could only think about how Ash told him this morning about his rough past and wanted to help him.

 _"What made you so cold Ash? What made you not want to have friends?"_ Jaune thought.

* * *

 **There ya go! New chapter up so soon! Read and Review!**


	5. Clubbing

**So here's a new chapter of an Arc has no limits. Sorry about the wait. Life, me being lazy and other stuff. Read and review!**

 **SSJGDemonLordDBS: Uh, da fuq? There are a lot of problems with what you want me to do and I don't have the time to make it. I don't know DMC and I don't know xenoverse all that well. I know the characters and the gist of it but nothing more.**

 **(Outside of Juniors)**

"Alright, guys and gals! Welcome to the club! Just to warn you all, the Xiao long train doesn't stop so we're not leaving til everyone's wasted! Except for you Ruby." Yang yelled excitedly as Ruby pouted at not being treated like an adult.

"If I would've known we'd have this many people with us I wouldn't have come," Ash grumbled as team JNPR stood next to him and team RWBY.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

"Ok girls, we need Ash to break out of his protective shell. The guy literally goes to class, eat, train and sleep. Ideas?" Yang asked her teammates as they all pondered a solution.

"Why not just leave him to his own devices, Yang? It's his choice to hang out or not and we should respect that decision." Blake said as Weiss nodded in agreement.

"I concur with Blake. Yang, he's obviously not interested in being friends with us. We'll give him his space and hope for the best. In time he might open up to us, but until then, we give him what he wants." Weiss added on.

"No! He's part of our team and he needs to be our bestest friend! With the power of being leader invested in me, I override both of your stances! Give us actual ideas!" Ruby ordered, making both Blake and Weiss roll their eyes.

"Game night?" Weiss suggested.

"No Blake, that's too obvious. Yang! Did you go through his stuff like I asked?!"

"You went through his-?!" Weiss was about to berate Ruby when Yang interrupted her.

"Yep! All he has is literally cleaning stuff for his sword, sharpening stone, extra knives, A book with workout schedules, clothes and a six pack of beer."

"That's it! Alcohol! If he likes that stuff, we can get him to open up by getting him drunk!"

"That's a terrible idea." Blake deadpanned.

"Well unless any of you have your own idea, then this is what we got! Yang! Relay this information to team JNPR! We will require their aid!"

Yang nodded as she sent Nora a text and got a thumbs up immediately sent back.

"They're in! Now, all we gotta do is convince Ash!"

"Convince me of about what?" Ash said as he opened the door shirtless and what was left of his shirt was in his arms. This made Ruby and Weiss blush at the sight of him, while Blake only nodded with a curious eyebrow raised and yang smiled as she hid his stuff back into his pack.

"The hell happened to you?" Yang asked.

"Training bots tore my shirt apart and I forgot to bring an extra shirt with me. Could you throw me an extra one out of my pack?"

"Maybe we want you to stay like this. I sure do." Yang shot back with a wink and Ash rolled his eyes.

"You can stop right there. I ain't falling for the flirting so just give me the damn shirt." He growled, shocking Yang that he didn't give her the reaction she was hoping for. The brawler threw him a loose white T-shirt and he slipped it on as the four just looked at him, still shocked that Yang's flirting didn't affect him. Those affected everybody! Even Ren!

"What?"

"I think everyone is shocked that you were unaffected by Yang's flirting." Weiss answered.

"So?"

"Are you gay?" Yang asked and the three girls all smacked her at once.

"Gah! What was that for?!" Yang cried as she rubbed her head.

"You don't just ask something like that you brute!" Weiss scolded her.

"No. I'm not gay. I'm just not interested in getting in a relationship right now. I have more important things to do. Could you get off my sleeping bag now blondie? I'd like to sleep."

Yang got off of his bag, forgetting that she was sitting on top of it.

"Hey Ash, before you fall asleep." Yang asked and he rolled his eyes, looking back at her with a deadpan stare.

"What?"

"Wanna go out drinking at a club I know with the four of us? I'll buy your drinks so you can get whatever you want for free. Take it as an apology for annoying you."

Ash pondered this for a second and nodded in agreement.

"Yea, that sounds like a good time. If I get drunk enough, I can get into a fight and forget about it in the morning." He said as he laid down on his bag.

Yang gave everyone a thumbs up and winked at the three. Only Ruby gave her a thumbs up back.

 _"This is going to end badly."_ Weiss and Blake thought at the same time.

 **(Present)**

"Ah, it's good being back here." Yang breathed in deeply as everyone entered behind her. As soon as the whole group came in, twenty plus guns were trained on them.

"Who did you piss off blondie?" Ash asked as he pulled two knives from his ankle holsters.

"Oh, I might've wrecked the place last time I came here. Don't worry I know the owner.

"STOP STOP!" A large man pushed through the sea of guns and waved them away.

"Blondie, you're here. Why?"

"Just here to have fun, Junior. Don't worry, I won't wreck the place as long as the twins don't piss me off. I'm just another customer." Yang said with a smile and Junior nodded, wiping away a bead of sweat in relief.

"Alright. Just don't destroy the place, I just got it all fixed."

The group nodded and settled down at a large booth that could house them all.

Jaune looked around, taking in his surroundings. The club was full of people, ranging from his age to college kids.

 _"Gotta break this tension."_

"Alright! Who wants to go dance?" Jaune yelled excitedly and Pyrrha's hand immediately shot up. Nora rose up quickly as well with Ren in tow as Ruby joined them. Blake sat at the booth reading her book, while Weiss fiddled with her makeup. Yang noticed that Ash wasn't with them and saw him at the bar already downing shots. By the time she got over there, he was five shots in.

"It's all on her tab by the way." Ash said to the bartender as he pointed at Yang and the man nodded.

"I'll have a strawberry sunrise, please. No ice and with a little umbrella." The bartender nodded and proceeded to make their drinks. He gave Ash his shot and slid Yang her drink shortly after. Ash knocked back his drink, swallowing it in one gulp. His eyes scrunched for a split second before he took a breath.

"Alright. I'll address the elephant in the room. Why'd you girls and JNPR bring me out here?" Ash asked as he waved down the bartender and ordered two bottles of hunter proof beer. The blonde brawler froze up for a second as her face broke out in a slight sweat.

 _"Shit. Looks like the cats out of the bag."_ Yang thought as she regained her composure

"Heh, how'd you know?"

"I could hear the ending of your conversation about getting me drunk to open up to you guys." He said as he downed one of his beers.

"Damn. Can't blame us for trying at least."

"What my business is my business. You four don't need to stick your noses in my life."

"Isolation is never the answer Ash. If you would open up to us, just a little bit, you could see that we would make great friends."

Yang stared at Ash as she saw a mixture of emotions on his face. A mix of pain, anger, and...regret?

"Yang...I appreciate all of you caring for my well being. I really do. But I'm going down a path that strays from yours and everyone else's. I had friends in the past. Close friends, and in the blink of an eye they were all taken away from me. I can't... I WON'T go through that pain ever again. Your best choice is to just tolerate me until we graduate. Then you'll never have to deal with me again." He said as he chugged down his last beer and stood up, slightly stumbling on his way to the bathroom.

 _"Son of a bitch..."_ Yang thought as she drank the rest of her sunrise.

"WOOOO! SHAKE IT JAUNE!"

Yang's thoughts were interrupted as she made her way over to the dance floor to see Jaune break dancing with amazing moves. He was doing athletic flips and one-handed handstands while moving around like a bullet. Pyrrha was dancing alongside him, utilizing her huntress skills to make it look like she knew what she was doing. The champion was smiling the entire time while dancing with Jaune who was smiling right back at him.

 _"Well. At least there was some good from this trip."_ Yang thought as she smiled at the two dancing.

"HEY! WE'RE TALKING TO YOU PRICKFACE!"

Yang looked behind her to see a group of guys surrounding Ash who was staring back at them with a bored stare. She cursed silently and made her way over.

"The hell is your problem you jolly group of assholes?"

"Our problem?! Our problem is you three guys that came in here! Hogging all the chicks! Some of us are trying to get some tonight!" The ringleader growled as Ash downed his seventh beer of the night and stood up on wobbly legs.

"If your group of *hiccup* dumbasses would've noticed. I'm just over here at the bar *hiccup* trying to enjoy my beer. So why don't all of you fuck off before you -BURRRP- get hurt."

"Fucking cocky little shit!" The leader swung a fist right at Ash's face, who allowed the guy to hit him. The leader immediately screamed out in pain as he gripped his broken hand in agony, and ash then proceeded to smash his elbow into the back of his head.

"You fucking freak!" Another yelled as Ash dodged his right hook and countered with a jaw-shattering uppercut, laying the guy out.

"Shit...Put too much force into that punch." Ash whispered as his thoughts were interrupted by a chair colliding with the side of his head. He stumbled slightly and looked back at the third guy who was shaking. Ash immediately smashed his fist into the guys gut, feeling ribs break from the impact of his punch. The final guy stood in fear, seeing his friends get their asses kicked so easily.

"Not smart to fight against a hunstmen in training." He said in a low voice as the guy ran away in fear. Yang was about to go over and smack Ash when two familiar twins started to walk up to him.

 _"Oh, crap baskets."_ Yang thought as she started to run over.

"Hey there stud, who started the trouble?" The white dressed one asked and Ash looked at her.

"These bunch of Pricks. I'm just trying to enjoy my beer in peace." Ash shrugged as he shook his head to regain his bearings.

"Thanks for telling us. BOYS!" She called for a few workers who threw the guys out onto the street and called an ambulance for them.

"You did us a big favor there hot stuff. Thanks a ton."

"My *hiccup* pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a beer to attend to." Ash waved for another beer but felt a pair of hands on his left shoulder.

"You feeling alright there sweetheart? Looking a little worse for wear. How much have you drank?" A red dressed girl that looked exactly like the white dressed one asked in a somewhat concerned voice.

"Only...five shots of...hunter proofs whiskey...and...seven hunters proofs beerss." Ash tried to stand and was about to fall down until Yang caught him.

"Ok, that's enough for tonight Ash. Time to go home."

"Hold on there bimbo."

Yang rolled her eyes and stared down the Malachite twins.

"What do you two bitches want?"

"Your pal there is pretty drunk. Why not leave him with us for the night and we'll send him back in the morning?" Miltia said lustfully as she licked her lips.

"Yea, like I'm going to hand him over to you two. He's vulnerable right now and you just want to use him. Not gonna happen." Yang growled as Ash slumped into her, barely standing on his own.

"Listen here you fuckin-"

"That's enough Miltia. We don't need another fight like last time. Especially since she has a bunch of friends with her, who are fighters as well. Leave it be for now." Melanie voiced as she turned away from them and Miltia followed, but not before flicking Yang the bird.

"Fucking brat." Yang growled as she repositioned Ash on her shoulder to carry him easier.

"Mmmsorry..." Ash barely got out as Yang chuckled in return.

"It's fine Ash. Let's get you home." Yang said as she texted everyone that they should all leave. The group met at the entrance and made their way to the docks. Yang carried Ash the entire way there.

"Damn Ash, you're frickin heavy." Yang grumbled as Blake opened the door to their room.

" I'mm sorryss..." Ash let go of Yang as he crashed onto his sleeping bag.

The girls all changed into their sleepwear and got ready for bed.

"Not...again...never...again...I'll...kill you...Taurus...I...Swear" Ash whispered as he fell asleep and only Blake could hear him. She froze in fear as she looked down at Ash.

 _"How does he know Adam?!"_ Blake thought as she lay awake in fear, not being able to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Wanted to have a more downtime centered chapter that focused on Ash's isolationist attitude. A little more is revealed about Ash. Next chapter will be the big brawl between the first years heaviest hitters, Jaune vs Ash! Don't miss it! Read and Review.**


	6. Showdown

**Here's another chapter of An Arc Has no limits. Big fight coming up! Read and Review!**

* * *

"Would Ash Yacidian and Yang Xiao Long please come down to the arena floor." Glynda called to the two as the first bout of combat class. Yang and Ash walked down to the battleground as Ms. Goodwitch had ordered them. Ash stood across Yang and simply cracked his neck as he had before his fight with Yatsuhashi. Yang responded by smashing her fists together while giving her signature smile.

"The fight will end by either ring out or aura depletion. BEGIN!"

Ash stabbed his sword into the ground and stood still, staring down Yang and inviting her to attack him.

"What? I'm not strong enough for you to use your sword?!" Yang yelled in anger as she charged Ash, throwing her arm back to hit him with a powerful haymaker. Ash held his hand out and caught her fist without any effort.

"No, You aren't." Ash responded and smashed his fist into Yang's stomach. This sent Yang flying across the arena and almost going out of bounds but was able to prevent getting ringed out by using Ember Celica.

"Now you're just pissing me off!" Yang screeched as she sent shotgun blast after shotgun blast at Ash, who dodged each one while getting closer to Yang.

The blonde brawler propelled herself towards Ash at high speeds and readied another fist to hit him. Yang flew closer and closer until Ash dodged at the last second, hurtling his fist into Yang's jaw and making her sprawl out onto the floor in a heap.

"You aren't strong enough for me to fight seriously." Ash said just as he turned his back but turned around when he felt a heat behind him.

Yang was standing with fire surrounding and red eyes burning with rage. The brawler leaped at higher speeds than before, giving Ash no time to dodge and forcing him to block the attack. As ash tried to block her fist, Yang sent her left fist at his face at high speeds and connecting. This sent Ash flying like earlier in the fight the same as Yang who gave him no room to recover. She crashed a leg into the side of his ribs and another fist at his face.

"YOU PISS ME OFF SO MUCH! Why can't you let any of us in?! Why won't you tell us what hurts you so much?! We just want to help you Goddammit!" Yang screamed as she went for another haymaker aimed at Ash's face. Her fist was caught by Ash who barely looked injured and was downright livid.

"For the same reasons, I told you at the bar. I won't go through that pain ever again!" Ash roared in rage as he crushed his fist into Yang once more, sending the blonde crashing into the arena wall and embedding her in it."

"ENOUGH! That's the match! Mr. Yacidian, don't turn your back to your opponent no matter what. I must get a stretcher for Ms. Xiao Long." Glynda walked to Yang to get her unstuck and send her to the infirmary.

"Now, next match will be-"

"Ms. Goodwitch!" Jaune threw his hand into the air as Glynda sighed.

"Yes, Mr. Arc?"

"I would like to fight Ash Yacidian."

Silence washed over the arena as Ash looked up at Jaune who was staring right back at him.

"Mr. Arc, Mr. Yacidian has already fought. Perhaps you should choose another opponent."

"I'll fight him." Ash said nonchalantly as he walked to his side of the arena to wait for Jaune to come down.

Jaune stood across Ash with a smile on his face and unsheathed Willbreaker.

"Ms. Goodwitch, I'd also like to request something if you'll allow it and if Ash accepts it."

Glynda waved him to ask, and Jaune did so.

"I'd like to fight until one of us goes down. Past aura depletion."

Another wave of silence came, and Glynda was about to berate Jaune for suggesting such a thing when another voice interrupted her.

"Let them, Glynda. We'll intervene if things get too heated." Ozpin said as he stood from the entrance sipping from his coffee.

Glynda walked up to the Headmaster with a severe look on her face.

"Sir, with all due respect, that is a terrible idea!" Gylnda berated Ozpin as she was about to go into a rant.

"I agree to the terms. I'll fight til one of us gives up." Ash spoke up, silencing Glynda who gave Opin one final trademark Goodwitch glare.

 _"There's something that everyone failed to notice in Ash's fight with Yang. He got hit hard by Yang and lost about fifteen percent of his aura. But now the aura reader says that he has full aura. Either his semblance allows him to reproduce aura at a high rate or he's intentionally holding back."_ Jaune thought to himself as he readied for the fight.

"The fight will end until one of the combatants gives up. BEGIN!"

Ash didn't touch his sword as Jaune rocketed toward him at high speeds and slashed at his opponent with a powerful smash. Ash was barely able to dodge it as his eyes widened in surprise at the Arc's speed.

 _"Despite the massive size of his sword, he's able to move as if he were using a normal straight sword. My sword is a curved greatsword, while his is at least an ultra greatsword. The ultra greatsword class is the strongest of all swords, but they're also the heaviest. The tradeoff is lower speed for more Power. But he's able to swing that thing with no problem at all!"_ Ash thought to himself as he gritted his teeth and charged Jaune.

The Arc swung in a wide slash and again, Ash was barely able to dodge it by a hair. Jaune tried to bring his blade back to block Ash's incoming punch but failed to do so, taking the hit full force. Ash embedded his fist into Jaune's gut, making the blonde knight cough violently from the blow. Jaune quickly recovered and sliced Ash across the chest with a vicious strike that made blood squirt from the wound, making Jaune's eyes widen in shock as well as everyone else in the crowd. Ash leaped back from his opponent and examined the fresh wound on his chest, touching the fresh plasma leaking from him. Jaune came at Ash again, not giving him a moment to recover and putting him on the defensive.

Ash struggled against Jaune's assault and could only dodge as the Arc continued his onslaught.

"You going to take me seriously Ash?!" Jaune yelled in anger as he brought his sword down on Ash, not giving him any time to dodge. Ash was able to grab his blade at the last second and intercepted Jaune's as a shockwave erupted from both combatants. Ash gritted his teeth as he pushed back against Jaune, but the Arc wouldn't give him an inch as the two were locked in a stalemate.

"I'm tired of you always being alone Ash. I wanted to have this fight so I could break through to you since you never talk to us! Plus I wanted a good fight, and you're the fight I've been looking for!" Jaune yelled as he jumped back from Ash, who came at him with more speed than before. Ash scored a brutal blow on Jaune's shoulder and shocked the Arc when blood leaked from the wound.

"And I'm tired of you and your friends sticking their noses in my business. I've been sick and tired of your merry band of idiots trying to get all buddy-buddy with me. I've told you before, and I'll tell you all this again!" Ash roared as he broke Jaune's block and slashed from the Arc's chest, all the way down to his stomach.

"I'M NEVER GOING THROUGH THAT PAIN EVER AGAIN!" Ash lost his composure, and Jaune shouted a battle cry as he sliced ash across the stomach, making more blood come out.

"Where the hell is your aura?! And what fucking pain do you not want to feel again?!"

Ash and Jaune crashed their blades into one another once more as another shockwave resonated between the two that was even more powerful than the first one. Ash jumped back from Jaune and willed his aura to heal his wounds.

"I fight best when I know I don't have protection. I suppress my aura so I can enter a completely focused state that makes me think automatically. Also to give my opponent an advantage." Ash said as he scratched at his right eye.

"What?!"

"I've had to hold myself back in almost every fight I've been in. But, against you." Ash said as he tore off his contact, showing his ruined eye to Jaune.

"I can fight with no restraints at all!" Ash roared as aura flowed from Ash like a wave.

Ash had a smile on his face for the first time he'd been to beacon and Jaune could only stare in shock at this new revelation.

"You're right eye is ruined?! What were you hiding behind that contact?!"

"Hiding?! That's rich. My master gave me these contacts to suppress my power. I have so much aura inside of me that it's overflowing. My master made these for me so that I don't have to worry about my aura leaking out. Now that I've taken it off, I'm releasing one hundred percent of my aura and power!"

Ash sliced his sword upwards, making the ceiling break from the impact of the air pressure and sending debris everywhere.

"And I'm going to use every bit of it to annihilate you. It's that simple." Ash's eyes glowed with yellow aura as he gave Jaune a death glare.

Ash rocketed toward Jaune and immediately broke through his guard, slicing into the Arc with ferocity as Jaune's aura plummeted to forty percent. The barrage of attacks didn't stop as Ash continued to slice into Jaune relentlessly as the Arc was being completely overwhelmed.

"YOU"RE FINISHED ARC!" Ash yelled as he brought his blade down on Jaune who miraculously was able to block the attack.

"You know...I've been working on this technique for a while and haven't fully mastered it. But I guess now is as good a time as ever." Jaune slammed Ash away from him as he started to yell.

"NOW I'LL SHOW YOU THE KAIO-KEN!" Jaune screamed as his body was engulfed with red energy and shot towards Ash with renewed vigor, turning the tables to his favor! Ash slammed his blade into Jaune's as the two exchanged blows with neither one giving in. Both of their aura started to steadily decrease as they both entered the red with neither one giving up.

The two slammed away from another as ash stabbed his blade into the ground and threw both his hands back with his left hand touching the back of his right.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Ash roared as Jaune held his arms by his side as a blue sphere of energy started to form in his form.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU STOP AT ONCE!" Glynda ordered as she tried to use her semblance to stop the two but to no avail.

"AAARRRCCCC!"

"YYACCCIIDDiAAANNN!"

"THIS IS IT! GALICK-GUN FIIIIRRRREEEEE!" Ash screamed as a purple beam of energy shot out from his hands.

"KAME-HAME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jaune roared back as his beam shot out and hit Ash's, making the entire arena erupt in a blinding light.

Dust billowed from the fierce attacks as the students got out from their cover. As the smoke cleared, both students were still standing but completely exhausted. Ash struggled to stand while Jaune fell to a knee, breathing raggedly. Ash tried to walk but ended up falling down on his face unconscious as Jaune tried to do the same but passed out from overexertion.

Glynda adjusted her glasses and spoke to the class.

"That is it for today. The match ended in a draw paramedics come down to the arena floor immediately. Two students got much too carried away and need immediate treatment.

* * *

 **AND done! damn that took a while! Hope you all enjoyed! Read and Review!**


	7. After Battle

**Ok so here's the newest chapter of An Arc Has No Limits. Hope you all enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

 **(Infirmary)**

Jaune woke up feeling as if a Goliath, Giant Nevermore and Deathstalker used him as a doormat. The Arc sat up with difficulty as he took in his surroundings, looking around at the room he was in.

 _"I'm in the infirmary by the looks of it. Guess that fight did a number on me."_ Jaune thought as he shook his head.

"Good! You're awake Mr. Arc." A voice spoke as a faunus woman with a fluffy brown tail stepped through the door with a clipboard held in her hand. She looked at Jaune with kind eyes and a small smile as she checked over his test results.

"I have to say; you sustained quite a few injuries from your fight with Mr. Yacidian. I'm shocked that you're conscious considering the number of bones you broke. How are you feeling?"

Jaune flexed his arms and rolled his shoulders, feeling slight pain but nothing hurting too badly.

"I feel fine actually."

"Hmmm. Interesting." She said to no one as she examined Jaune's arms which sustained a lot of damage from the match.

"Very interesting indeed. Despite having sustained multiple deep lacerations in your chest and numerous breaks in your arms, there are no scars whatsoever and your bones have fully healed as well. It's as if you weren't injured at all. You have quite a good aura, don't you?"

"Uh, y-yes."

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Ahri Kitsune, and I'm the nurse here at Beacon." Ahri smiled again as she checked Jaune's I.V

"It's good to meet you Ms. Kitsune but what about Ash? Is he ok?" Jaune asked in worry.

"No need to worry Mr. Arc, Mr. Yacidian is quite fine. It has been three days since your match with him."

"I've been knocked out for three days?!"

Ahri nodded as she took a bottle of pills from the medicine locker.

"Take two of these a day for the rest of the week and don't do any strenuous activity until the end of the week! If you do," Ahri gave him a sadistic smile which made Jaune shake in terror.

"Then you'll be strapped to a bed for the entire week while I inject you with this giant needle. Clear?"

Jaune nodded in fear and Ahri immediately went back to her nice nurse routine.

"Where is Ash then Ms. Kitsune?"

"He woke up yesterday. He said to tell you to go to the plateau at initiation. Also, your partner was worried sick, and I had to force her to leave. You should see her so she can stop worrying."

Jaune nodded in thanks and made a mental note to see Pyrrha after meeting with Ash.

 **(Cliffside)**

It didn't take Jaune long to make it to the plateau. Ash was waiting there for him, staring off into the forest.

"Ash."

Ash turned around and now sported an eyepatch on his ruined eye instead of the fake contact.

"Nice eyepatch, why'd you want to meet out here?"

Ash didn't respond as he stared out into the distance.

"You wanna know why exactly I don't want to get close to any of you? Why I act so cold and distant?" Ash asked as Jaune waited in silence

"It's because I was abandoned, thrown away like day old garbage. As I've said before, my father thought I was too weak, ruined my eye with his blade and threw me out onto the streets. I made friends with other street rats and after a while, we all aspired to become huntsmen so we'd finally have a purpose and stick together. That changed though."

Ash clenched his fists so tightly blood started to leak out and shook in anger as Jaune could've sworn he saw a tear roll down Ash's face.

"It was a year after my master Vegeta left, and my friends and I still lived in Vacuo. One day, an explosion occurred where we were living, and as young aspiring huntsmen, we rushed forward to help in any way possible. That's where it went to shit."

Ash's entire body shook as he looked at Jaune with eyes filled with rage and pain.

"This was when the White Fang first started to become more radical and attack people like terrorists. We fought off a few, but a group of fourteen olds versus a large group of terrorists...it didn't go well. My first friend, Azul, was crushed beneath a White Fang Lieutenant who towered over the rest of them. He died instantly. Next was Hunter, he didn't last two minutes, impaled by three spears at once. My best and closest friend, Crystal, her and I fought off the grunts and pushed them back, but then their leader stepped in. Crystal died protecting me from a red-haired bull faunus named Adam Taurus. He was the one who orchestrated the attack. After he threw Crystal's lifeless corpse away, he came for me. I was completely immobilized from Adam's first attack against me."

Ash lifted his shirt, show Jaune the disgusting scar that Adam gave him. I went from the top of his left shoulder, all the way down to his waist.

"The crazy son of a bitch smiled down at me as he lifted his sword and lo and behold, I was saved before the bastard could finish me. My current master, Kenpachi Zaraki, burst through a wall and tore through the White Fang with no remorse. Adam and his lieutenant were smart and retreated before Kenpachi could kill them. I was almost dead from that single blow and Kenpachi knew it, that's why he used his semblance to save me."

"What is it?"

"It allows him to transfer his own strength and aura into another, which in turn saved my life."

"Why tell me all of this?"

Ash gave him a blank stare and looked away, breathing in deeply as he spoke again.

"You deserve to know because you're the only person to push me like that. The only one to make me go past my limits and use every ounce of power I have in my body."

"And you're cold because your friends died? That's why you want us to leave you alone"

"It's a major part of it. You don't seem to get it Jaune, I am not only fueled by rage and anger for what happened to my friends, but I'm also filled with a lust for revenge. I want Adam Taurus to feel his life slip away while I stand over him with my blade embedded in his chest as blood pours through the wound. I will find my bastard of a father, beat him within an inch of his life and show that I AM strong. After that, I'll continue training with Kenpachi."

"Revenge then. That's what motivates you? Vengeance is never the answer Ash."

Ash stood still and eventually started to chuckle loudly. His laugh was hollow and Jaune knew that Ash was going to say something he wasn't going to like.

"Arc, do you know what I am?"

"An asshole who won't let people let him?" Jaune said with a glare as Ash laughed again shaking his head.

"I've lost everything. My family, my home, my childhood, and my friends. I'm a man who has nothing left to lose and nothing on remnant is more dangerous than someone who has nothing left."

"Ash, you have people who want to help you. We can be there for you! You just have to let us in." Jaune said as he put a hand on Ash's shoulder.

Ash looked at Jaune's hand and shrugged it away, folding his arms.

"I told you already Arc, I'm never going through that pain again." Ash said stubbornly

Jaune stared at Ash's back and put two and two together from what his rival has told him.

"You're afraid."

Ash froze as he turned around and gave Jaune a terrifying glare.

"What did you just say?" Ash said through gritted teeth as his eye glowed yellow in rage.

"You're afraid to let anyone get close, to let anyone. Afraid that just a little bit of love or caring will end up with you getting hurt. Your friends who died were yout first and last friends you had and you don't want to go through the pain of loss ever again. That's why you don't want us around."

"Shut up Arc..." Ash started to shake as Jaune continued.

"You really think that hiding away and ignoring everyone is going to help? The path of isolation is never the answer!"

"I'm warning you man!" Ash growled as his aura started to engulf him.

"The way your acting is cowardly. You're trying to run from your problems. And you call yourself a-"

*CRACK* Jaune was laid flat out on the ground sporting a nosebleed as Ash stood over him.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Ash said in a low voice as he stepped over Jaune, walking away from the Arc.

"Hey Ash!"

Ash spun around, ready to hit Jaune again but stopped. Jaune was smiling brightly and holding a fist out to him.

"You're my rival, and I'm going to become stronger than you could ever imagine. Next time I'll be the victor instead of tying with you. Remember that."

Ash scoffed as he turned away from Jaune, walking away from the Arc.

 _"I'll get through to you eventually Ash. Just you wait."_

 **(Ash)**

 _"Stupid fucking annoying ass pest! Shouldn't have told him anything."_ Ash cursed in his head as he smashed his fist into the side of a wall while walking down the hallway nd putting a hole in it.

"Who the fuck?!" A feminine voice cursed loudly as a woman stepped out of her dorm. She had a beret on her head and wore a pair of sunglasses along with an outfit that made Ash's head hurt from how complicated it looked. The girl looked at Ash with a death glare and started to yell at him.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Coco yelled as Ash stopped and shot her glare right back.

"The fuck do you want?"

"Were you the one who punched a hole in my wall?" Coco said as she pointed at the hole that he just made.

"Yea and what about it?"

Coco smiled viciously, making Ash recoil back in fear for a split second before the woman grabbed him by the collar and threw him over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground.

"Now, your gonna help me fix it! So keep your ass here while I go grab the shit to fix it." Coco ordered him while she walked into her room.

Ash got up from off the ground and shook his head.

 _"Who the fuck is she?"_

Coco came out with the necessary tools to fix the hole and plopped them in front of Ash.

"Now fix it." Coco ordered as Ash gave her a glare before growling and proceeded to fix the hole. After ten minutes, the hole was fixed and the wall was good as new.

"There, happy?" Ash said as he was about to walk away before Coco grabbed his shoulder.

"I recognize you. Your the guy who beat the crap out of teammate Yatsuhashi aren't you?"

"And if I am?"

Coco gave Ash a smirk

"Thanks."

The one-eyed warrior blinked in surprise.

"You're thanking me for beating the shit out of your friend?" Ash said in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, I am. You might have already known, but my team and I are second years here. Yatsu hasn't lost a fight since his first year here so it's good that you gave him a wakeup call to get stronger. Thanks for that."

"Your welcome I guess? Didn't catch your name."

Coco put out her hand and smiled.

"Coco Adel. And yours?"

"Ash Yacidian."

"Good to meet you Ash. You can go back to whatever you were doing beforehand. Oh! And stop punching wall, people might get pissed at you. See you around." Coco winked at him and sashayed back into her dorm.

Ash didn't fail to notice how her hips moved and shook his head.

 _"She's just fucking with you Ash. Don't dwell on it."_ Ash said to himself as he walked away.

* * *

Another **chapter** done **! Hope you all enjoy! Read and Review**!( **Seriously it's what keeps me going! XD)**


	8. First Mission

**Ok so here's another chapter! I Hope you all enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

"Alright! Let's double check our supplies! Ren! Ammo and dust!" Jaune ordered

"Packed." Ren answered as he loaded his last magazine into the bag.

"Pyrrha! Map!"

"Got it Jaune!" Pyrrha said with a smile as she packed the map into her bag.

"Nora! Food!...Nora?"

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren looked around the room, not being able to find Nora anywhere.

"Where's Nora?"

*BOOOM*

"YOUR DEAD HAMMER GIRL!" The group heard Ash and Yang scream in anger as they ran across the hall to find Nora.

The three opened the door to find Nora happily eating from a large bag of beef jerky while running away from Ash and Yang.

"Give us back our jerky dammit!" Yang yelled as her eyes turned red and smashed down where Nora was. The hammer wielder jumped away at the last second but forgot about Ash, who grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"HA! Gotcha bitch! Now, hand over the jerky and no one dies!" Ash demanded as Yang punched her fist into her palm threateningly. Nora continued to chew the piece of jerky she had in her mouth, showing no sign of giving it up.

"Nora, give them back their food, and I'll pack some pancakes for the trip." Ren asked calmly as Nora stared back at him.

Nora gazed at Ren for a few seconds then looked back at the irate Ash and Yang. Nora swallowed the piece in her mouth and begrudgingly gave the bag back to Ash and Yang.

"You little shit! You almost ate half the bag! This damn thing cost Yang and I fifteen lien each!" Ash's eye twitched violently as Nora hung on Ren's shoulders with her tongue sticking out.

"Why did you both buy that big of a bag?" Pyrrha asked inquisitively, trying to defuse the situation.

"Because Ash and I went into Vale to get snacks for the mission. Buying a bunch of bags would've cost close to double, so we got the bulk bag. But Nora smelled it, grabbed it and ran off with it, eating half the bag, so she needs to pay up fifteen lien for having as much as she did."

"Don't listen to them Renny! I found it fair and square!" Nora wailed as Ren sighed and handed Yang the money.

"Fair and square?! Ash was carrying the damn bags and it fell out! You swooped in out of nowhere and nabbed the bag!" Yang said through gritted teeth.

"Finders keepers!" Nora retorted angering Yang even worse.

"For the love of Oum, I was bending over to pick it up!"

"Snooze you lose!"

"Enough! Nora, you shouldn't steal what's not yours so don't do it again. Ash and Yang, both of you shouldn't have gotten so mad at jerky." Jaune ended the argument, getting everyone back on track.

"Pfft, I'll give you an overreaction. Damn nosey prick." Ash grumbled to himself.

"Alright Team RWBYJNPRA! At dawn, we leave for our first Grimm extermination mission! Let's do our best!" Ruby said cheerfully as everyone joined her cheering except for Ash and Blake.

"Why aren't you cheering along with them?" Ash asked as Blake looked at him over her book.

"Too busy reading. Also not a big fan of it. You?"

"Eh, I'd rather take a nap. Don't like cheering for nothing and in general." The one-eyed warrior did as he said and laid down on his bag to wait until the time to leave.

 **(Mission Area)**

"Alright, this is as close as the pilot can get the nine of you to the mission area. The village is about five miles to the south and the designated Grimm extermination area is dead ahead. Good luck students! We'll be watching from above and at the village!" Professor Port said cheerfully as the bullhead lifted off.

"Ok team, the influx of Grimm in this area has increased at too rapid of a rate so we're going to be thinning down their numbers. Any questions?" Jaune asked no one answered.

"Great! Let's get going!"

It didn't take long for tor the group to make it to the mission area.

"Alright, so there's an entire Beowulf pack here from what can be seen along with numerous amount of other Grimm. We should go in as a team and where is Ash?" Jaune said and looked around along with everyone.

*BOOOM!* An explosion went off in the distance and Beowolf yelps could be heard as the team ran toward the coming battle. By the time they got there, Ash had already killed half of the pack as disintegrating corpses littered the ground and was cutting away at an Alpha.

"Ash! We're supposed to work as a team!" Ruby yelled as Ash responded by cutting the Alpha Beowolf's head off, spraying blood everywhere.

"These Grimm are weak. We don't need to work together to kill them. Find a Grimm, kill it. That's the mission."

"We're a team! We need to cooperate and fight as one!" Ruby berated him as her words fell upon deaf ears.

"Told ya Ruby! I'm not a part of your team! I do my own thing and follow my own rules!" Ash yelled as he bisected another Beowolf.

Ruby opened her mouth to say something again but stopped when Weiss put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby, he's not going to listen. Let's get this mission done and discuss it later." Ruby sighed in defeat and nodded in agreement.

Ash swiped the Grimm blood off his blade as he readied for the next wave. He looked over to see RWBY take down another pack of Beowolfs and an Ursa with little difficulty. Nora was riding on the back of an Alpha Beowolf hitting it in the head with her grenade launcher and shooting off grenades while laughing maniacally, Pyrrha pierced through five Creeps with one spear jab and Ren gunned down two Boarbatusks after exposing its underbellies. Jaune was nowhere to be found.

 _"Where the hell is Arc?"_ Ash thought to himself but got his answer almost immediately.

A massive Goliath broke through the forest and on top of it was none other than Jaune. Ash jumped out of its path and stared up at Jaune with a dumbstruck face.

"Hey Ash! I think I pissed him off!" Jaune laughed as he smashed his shield into the massive Grimm's head, concussing the beast. The Arc jumped in front of the Grimm and sliced Willbreaker upward, cutting off one of it's tusks along with the Goliath's trunk. The Grimm roared in anger as it smashed it's remaining trunk into Jaune, sending the huntsman careening into a tree. Jaune shook his head as he brought up his blade to block another attack but it didn't come as Ash was now engaging the monster.

"Take a break Arc. Seems you bit off more than you can chew." Ash said smugly as he cut at the Goliath and Jaune sent a glare at Ash as he stood back up.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO!" Jaune yelled as he shot toward the Goliath, slicing deep into it's skull with Willbreaker, eliciting a whine of pain from the Grimm. Jaune moved to strike again but Ash came at the beast with more power than before, his eye glowing yellow with aura.

"I got dibs Arc!" Ash yelled as he cut off the Goliath's front leg with Jaune right behind him.

"Not a chance Yacidian!" Jaune shot back and sliced off the other leg, grounding the Grimm.

The two roared in unison as their blades pierced the Goliath's face, spraying blood everywhere as the duo tore through the entire Grimm's body bisecting it. They both stood behind its fading corpse, breathing heavily as both of them looked back at their work.

"I think we'll call this my kill." Jaune smirked at Ash who gave him a small glare.

"Uh, no. I'm the one who damaged it worse so it's mine."

"Nah, I started the fight and ended it so dibs."

"I wasn't the one who got sent through a tree by this overgrown elephant."

"Well I wasn't the one who ran off on his own."

"My choice."

The two stared down one another as lightning seemed to strike between the two of them.

"That's quite enough you two!" Professor Port yelled as he jumped from the newly arrived bullhead. He strode over to the duo and nodded at their work.

"Excellent teamwork despite the fact that both of you were competing against one another. Mr. Yacidian, you left your team and went out on your own. You are to be a cohesive unit and work as one in order to stay alive. Stay with them. The same could be said to you Mr. Arc. You at least stayed with your team until the Grimm started to thin and looked for larger prey on your own. Take on large Grimm as a team. I know the both of you are well above first year student level and even those who are older than you, but that is no excuse to not work together as a team. Try to work together more often, no Grimm could stand a chance against the both of you. Understood?"

They both nodded as Port went on to talk to the everyone else leaving the two alone.

"Soooooo...your not gonna follow his advice in us working together are you?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow as Ash looked back at him.

"No."

"Not surprised. Wanna train together then?"

"No."

"We'd both get a lot stronger if we trained together."

"I've gotten this far on my own just fine."

"Alright man. I'll respect your decision but I'm not gonna stop asking you. I'll get you to train with me eventually."

"The day that happens is the day when you beat me Arc."

"Well you didn't beat me and I didn't beat you so we'll need to have a rematch."

"I won't let my emotions get the best of me again. Next fight I'm coming at you 100% right off the bat so I can crush you."

"I'm fine with that. Just to warn you, I've been perfecting the Kaio-ken and can exude even more power."

Jaune smiled at Ash and the one eyed hunstman sneered, walking away from the Arc. Pyrrha came up behind Jaune and stood next her partner.

"Why do you keep trying to talk with him Jaune? He obviously doesn't want anything to do with us."

"He may not know it Pyrrha, but I am his friend and as his friend I have to help him. He told me why he doesn't want us to get close to him and I will show him that we can be the people he can trust and depend on."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement and smiled at Jaune.

"Would you want to train Jaune? I think we could both learn a lot from one another."

"Sure Pyrrha. That sounds great!"

 _"Yes! Step two is complete! Now to commence step three and get Jaune to notice my advances!"_

Yang looked over as she narrowed her eyes, making eye contact with Pyrrha who in turn mischievously smiled back. The blonde beserker shook her head and smashed her fist into her hand. Pyrrha looked away and felt her scroll vibrate with a message from Yang.

 **"You haven't won yet cereal girl. I don't mind being a bit bolder."**

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes back at Yang as she grabbed Jaune's arm defensively making said blonde look at her with confusion.

"Pyrrha? What's going on?"

"Shh Jaune. I'm protecting what's mine."

"Ah gotcha Wait, protecting what's yours?

"Yes."

"Ooooooh I get it. I'm your partner so that's why your defensive."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and wanted to facepalm but needed to continue to stake her claim.

"Yes Jaune. Now why don't we get out of here?"

 **(Beacon library)**

Team RWBY, Ash and JNPR sat quietly together studying for an upcoming Oobleck test. Well, come of them were studying. Among the ones actually trying to be studious was the JPR of JNPR, the WB of RWBY and Ash was sleeping. Jaune had Yang and Pyrrha sitting on each side of him. Pyrrha was trying to help Jaune understand the material Oobleck was covering while Yang made passes at Jaune to get his attention and was met with moderate success. The blonde brawler started small, rubbing her finger on Jaune's hand but received no decided to get a little bolder and started to flash her bountiful cleavage each time he looked down at his book, catching his eye multiple times.

Pyrrha was trying her best to not let Yang bother her but was failing. Jaune didn't notice how any metal near her started to move slightly as Pyrrha started to shake slightly in anger as she gave Yang a death stare. Nora was silently cheering behind Pyrrha and Ren was trying to calm Nora down, Weiss was trying to help Ruby understand the material but the reaper couldn't grasp the more complicated subjects. Blake sat silently next to Ash reading from her book, already knowing the material that was going to be covered. She looked over at the sleeping Ash and kicked his foot to wake him up. The warrior jumped to his feet alert but noticed there was nothing to be on guard for.

"Why the hell did you wake me up? Was having a good dream."

"Despite all of your attempts at avoiding us, we aren't going to leave you alone. You're still part of team RWBY and your behavior and grades in class reflect on all of us. So, do us all a favor, look for this book and study. Please?"

Ash gave Blake a small glare and sighed in defeat, getting up to find the book.

 _"Alright, the book is called, A faunus perspective of the great war. So it should be in the A - D section. Jesus there's too many books."_

"Need help finding something one eyed Willie?"

Ash closed his eye and sighed, immediately recognizing the voice belonging to a certain fashionista. He turned around and found himself face to face with none other than a smirking Coco Adel.

"Sure, as long as you don't get pissed and throw me over your shoulder again."

"Eh your here at Beacon for a reason. If you couldn't take a throw like that then you shouldn't be here."

"Cute, also every time I look at you I get a damned migraine."

"Is it because you think I'm hot? Breathtaking?" Coco said sarcastically as Ash rolled his eyes.

"No. Well, you are hot but what makes my damn head hurt is your complicated outfit. I like dressing simple and what you wear makes me want to shoot myself."

"Ooooh sweetie you can't begin to understand just how long it takes to look this good."

"I can only imagine that it takes an ungodly amount of time."

"Mhm, it takes me about two and a half hours every morning to get ready. Makeup, eyeliner, hair, etc."

"Jesus woman I get done with my morning training before your finished with your morning routine."

"Beauty takes time Ash. I mean, have you _seen_ me?."

"Yes I have seen you." How could he not? Especially how she moved her hips when walking away from him the last time they met.

"Alright then tough guy, what would you rate me?"

"I fear for my own safety if I answer that question."

"Well you can give me the answer I want to hear or give me a straight, honest answer. Whichever one decides whether or not I'll hurt you." Coco said with a coy smile as Ash shook his head in disbelief at the situation he was in. He just needed help finding a fucking book!

"I'd be lying if I didn't say you were one of the hottest girls I've seen in Beacon. That includes the group I am forced to hang around with who are filled with some pretty attractive girls. So if you wanted my honest opinion, I'd give you a nine out of ten."

"Why not a ten?" Coco didn't drop her smile as she waited for Ash to continue.

"You want a straight answer?"

"Yep."

"Your obvious love of fashion and clothes. If it were up to me, I'd be running around shirtless with just pants on because I hate clothes that much. They always get ruined in the line of work a huntsman does and you have to buy a ton of them. They're high maintenance and I hate that."

"I bet I could change your mind about that Ash."

"I think I'll pass. Clothes shopping really isn't my thing."

"How about I sweeten the offer a bit? After we're done shopping, I'll take you drinking. What do you say?"

Ash narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"My team didn't ask you to do this did they?"

Coco gave Ash a dumbfounded look and shook her head.

"Uh no. I don't know any of them and I don't talk to them at all. Thought you'd like to cut loose and have fun with one of the biggest party girls at Beacon." Coco had her confident smile back and looked at Ash with a questioning stare.

"Fuck it. You win. I'll go with you Coco. When and where?"

"How about bullhead docks tomorrow after classes?"

"Alright. See you then. Can you help me find this fucking book now please?" Ash growled in frustration and Coco snickered, reaching directly behind Ash and brushing the side of her breast against his arm. The one eyed huntsman felt some heat rise in his face but immediately shook it away as Coco handed him the book he was looking for.

"Thanks."

Ash left without another word as Coco watched him walk away.

 _"A little hostile still but he isn't that bad. Tomorrow's gonna be fun."_ The fashionista thought to herself as she walked away, thinking of what tomorrow will unfold.

* * *

 **And chapter done, Read and Review. Sorry this one took a while. Another tragedy happened in my family again just a few days ago. My grandmother was killed in a car crash by some fuckhead who was high on weed and drunk from alcohol so yea, I'm pretty emotionally fucked up right now. It's really fucked up since my grandfather died five months ago from cancer and now my Grandmother is dead now too. The only positive is that both of them are together again. I love you grandma, and I hope you and grampa are happy up there.**

 **Noble4259 out.**


	9. Sparring and Talking

**And here's another chapter my dear readers. It's been a little rough since my Grandmother was killed but I need to keep it going. Hope you all enjoy. Read and review.**

* * *

 **(Jaune and Pyrrha)**

*CLANG!* Steel hit steel as Jaune and Pyrrha's blades crashed into one another. The champion gritted her teeth in frustration as she struggled to hold back Jaune's sword. Jaune was hardly breaking a sweat and was smiling as he fought with Pyrrha, having a fun time in getting a decent challenge from his partner. Jaune's aura was at 90% while Pyrrha was already down to 30%.

 _"I can't believe the gap between the two of us! I've only managed to land two decent blows and can barely hold block his strikes! He's not even going a hundred percent!"_ Pyrrha thought to herself as she went for a low jab feint with her spear to fool Jaune but the Arc saw it coming and caught Milo, pulling Pyrrha toward him as he threw her over his shoulder and slammed her into the ground. Pyrrha gasped as the wind was knocked out of her and Jaune straddled Pyrrha, pinning down her arms.

"Good feint Pyrrha, but I saw it coming. Try to be more unpredictable and don't telegraph your movements." Jaune smiled down at her as Pyrrha's face grew red from not only how close Jaune was to her, but from how his eyes gazed into hers. They were clear as the sky, piercing into her soul intensely, but also with compassion. Pyrrha could feel her heart pounding against her chest as lewd thoughts flooded her mind, telling the champion to grab Jaune and claim him for herself.

"Pyrrha? Pyrrha? You okay? You look like you're about to faint!" Jaune said with concern in his voice as Pyrrha blinked a few times and shook her head.

"N-nothing Jaune. I'm fine! Just lost in my own thoughts." Pyrrha said quickly to shift his attention.

"Ok? Just concerned."

"I have a question for you though, how are you so strong?! I've never fought someone our age that is a powerful as you are!"

"Well...It actually has to do with my semblance. Every time I finish a hard fight, get the crap beaten out of me or I push myself to the brink of exhaustion I become stronger than I did before. My body automatically makes me more powerful than I was the previous fight."

"I've never heard of a semblance like that before. And your father trained you?"

"Yep! Kicked the crap out of me and warned me to not use my full strength unless someone was strong enough to fight me one hundred percent. I analyzed every fight to see if someone could give me the battle I wanted and none were strong enough. Please don't take this the wrong way when I say this, I knew could give me a decent fight but not the fight I was looking for. You got in more hits on me in our spar than anyone other than Ash!"

"What did you feel when fighting against him?"

"It was like fighting against myself but more raw and battling with killer instinct. I knew he wasn't trying to kill me but there's something I forgot to ask Ash after our fight."

"What's that?"

The Arc scratched his chin and sat down, looking up at Pyrrha, "That beam attack he used wasn't aura. It was Ki, the same my attack was made of. I don't know how he knows about it and I'm curious to find out."

"I've never heard of Ki. Is it similar to aura?" Pyrrha asked as she sat down next to Jaune with a quizzical look evident on her face.

"Somewhat but not really. It's something that is inside every living creature like aura but that's where the similarities end. Ki is an energy source that can channeled throughout the body and focused at a single point to create a powerful attack. I've only managed to learn two ki techniques, the Kamehameha and the Kaio-Ken."

"Why did something so useful become forgotten? If every living creature has it than why haven't huntsman used it to become stronger?"

Jaune chuckled and shook his head, "I don't know Pyrrha. Ki was something my ancestor discovered but it seems that it's been lost to time."

"And how did you discover Ki?"

"I...You're gonna think I'm crazy if I say it."

"Jaune, we live in a world with animal like creatures that try to kill humans on a daily basis, anyone who has aura can find out their own semblance which is basically like a superpower and every weapon is also a gun. How crazy can it be?"

Jaune opened his mouth to retort but nodded his head in agreement. "Fair enough. I learned them from my ancestor who talked to me while I was asleep."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune with a blank stare and blinked in complete confusion.

"I'm sorry, your...ancestor?"

"I told you it would sound weird!" Jaune laughed as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"How...I-what?!"

"My ancestor. His name was Jonas Arc and he communicates with me from the grave because I'm his one and only descendant to inherit his power."

"This...Is a lot to take in."

"It may sound crazy but it's the truth. I don't lie Pyrrha and I know what I see, even when I'm asleep."

"I believe you Jaune. It's just...hard to comprehend I guess. What's he like?"

"Surprisingly laid back. Also, he doesn't look anything like me. At all. He has black wild unkempt hair that looks like it comes straight from an anime and has black colored eyes. Also told me that Jonas wasn't his name but couldn't tell me what his real name is until I was strong enough. Whatever that means." Jaune shrugged his shoulders as Pyrrha nodded, trying to comprehend what Jaune just told her.

"On another note, how do you think Ash and Coco are doing on their outing?" Pyrrha asked and Jaune started to laugh, smiling as he looked at his partner.

"Knowing Ash, he's probably regretting his decision. From what I've heard about Coco, she's more headstrong than Yang is and doesn't take no for an answer."

"That's hard to believe. Yang usually gets what she wants after enough prodding. What makes Coco different?"

"From what Coco's friend ,Velvet, has told me, Coco is like a more mature version of Yang who can take things in stride without anything bothering her. So despite Ash's overall negative thinking and pessimistic attitude, she'll continue to try and grill on Ash until he finally accepts her as a friend. She's basically his polar opposite. Which makes her perfect to get him to cut loose and be more sociable."

"Wait...did you ask Coco to hang out with Ash?"

"No. At least, not directly. I've been trying to get to know more people around Beacon and ran into Coco's team while training a few weeks back. They're a really nice and sociable group. Except for Velvet but it's because she's extremely shy and once you get to know her she breaks out of her shell. I would say it's like trying to get to know Ash but doing that is like trying to clean a Beowolf's teeth."

"So basically nonexistent." Pyrrha added and Jaune nodded in agreement.

"Yep that about sums it up. Coco asked me about Ash a week after they met each other and wanted details on why he's more anti-social than Blake of all people. Now it seems that she's taken it upon herself to make Ash actually open up and interact with people. Ruby has been working on it too but with little success, nonetheless Blake has somewhat formed a small bond with Ash in respecting privacy and a mutual silence with them both having a similar passion for reading so there's a positive there. He's kind of a complicated asshole when you get down to it."

"That last sentence sums up Ash perfectly. You forgot arrogant and narrow minded."

"Ah you're right. That's who he is though and we can't change that, but that doesn't mean we can't try to make him be more sociable. The guy seriously needs to interact with people more."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement as they both got up to leave the arena and wondered how Ash's time with Coco was going.

 **(Ash and Coco)**

 _"I made a terrible mistake."_ Ash thought to himself as he carried a ridiculously large number of bags in his arms while Coco walked in front of him, only carrying two on one arm.

"Hmm...Where to go where to go..."

"Coco?"

"Hmm?"

"How the hell can you afford all this shit?"

"My mother. Founder and owner of Adel clothesline. Why do you think I know so much about fashion?"

"Fair enough but you're not helping your case in convincing me to like clothes. It's making me hate them more and more now actually."

"Part of my charm sweet cheeks, I'll convince you in time. Besides, aren't you enjoying the view?" The fashionista smirked back at him as Ash rolled his eyes, grumbling and cursing to himself.

"Well now that we got what I wanted, let's pick out a few outfits for yourself."

"Oh joy." The one eyed warrior spoke with little enthusiasm as Coco led him into a men's clothing store.

Ash set down the mountain of bags he was carrying and looked over at his companion who was eyeing several different combinations of outfits.

"This one would really bring out your wild look you naturally have. What do you think?" Coco asked as she held up a ripped sleeveless blue jean jacket with a matching pair of pants.

"No."

"Alright, not a fan of that much jean. I get it. How about this?" The fashionista held up another outfit that consisted of a black trench coat with spikes coming out of the shoulders along with a pair of dark grey pants, and blood red shirt.

"Oh fuck no. Well, the trench coat isn't bad but everything else looks way too goth."

"Gotcha, so how about a combination of this?" Coco got a different black trench coat without the spikes, a sleeveless white T shirt and gray combat pants.

Ash gazed at the outfit in silence as Coco gave him a curious look. The one eyed warrior sighed deeply as he grabbed the clothes and walked back into the changing rooms. A few minutes later he walked out in the outfit Coco had made for him. Ash fidgeted with his collar and moved around a bit.

"Well? Do you like it?" Coco asked as Ash looked down at himself and breathed a deep sigh.

"I guess...It looks cool on me. It's not complicated and it's simple so yea, I like it."

"Perfect, still hate clothes?"

"Yes."

"Not too surprised. It'll take more than one trip to convince you."

"You don't give up easily do you?"

"What can I say? Velvet says I'm too assertive for my own good."

"Terrific...Can I go get wasted now?"

Coco chuckled at his answer and nodded as she motioned him to grab all of her bags while she purchased the outfit he liked.

 **(Juniors Bar)**

"So you got into a fight the last time you were here?" Coco asked as Ash downed another beer, nodding as he waved for another.

"Not really much of a fight, it was more like a one-sided ass kick for the idiots who started it. They were a group of civilian guys who were pissed because the group I was with were and I quote 'Stealing all the chicks and they were trying to get some tonight'. The last guy pissed his pants and ran away after he saw what I did to his buddies. One of them broke his wrist when he hit me and another smashed a chair across my head. I responded by breaking his jaw."

"Trying to get some? Jesus they must've been a bunch of horny college kids! Fucking morons." Coco muttered as she sipped from her martini.

The two sat in comfortable silence, enjoying their drinks in peace. Ash glimpsed at Coco as she finished her drink

 _"Don't know if it's the alcohol but she looks more beautiful than the first time I met her. Maybe I should...No. No getting close. Remember your promise."_ He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, then slowly opening them as he opened his wallet, looking at the picture of him and his friends. Azul was smiling like he didn't have a care in the world, having one armed draped around Hunter's shoulder, hunter was giving a thumbs up and put bunny ears behind Azul while Crystal smiled brightly to the camera with her hands held together and Ash stood next to Crystal with a small smile and his arms across his chest.

The one eyed huntsman felt a tear start to form in his eye and quickly wiped it away. Coco noticed this and scooted closer to Ash, looking down at the picture and then at him. He closed his wallet quickly and stuffed it into his pocket trying to prevent her from seeing the picture any longer than she already had.

"Ash, I don't have any right to force you to be happy. It's your life and you can choose how you want to live it. But I want you to ask yourself something and to think long and hard about it, what would your friends say to you if they were still alive? Would they want you to wallow in despair and live a life of isolation? Or would they want you to live for them?"

Ash sat in silence and took in another deep breath, standing up from his chair. He gazed at Coco with a nigh emotionless face but gave away a hint of sadness from the single tear running down his cheek, Ash made no movement to wipe it away.

"My only purpose left in life is to avenge them and I will make sure that happens even if it kills me. When you have your only family, home and reason for living taken away in a flash, then you have a right to chat my ear off about how a life of isolation is never the answer. I will live my life the way _I_ want to live it, and I'll die the way _I_ die. No one and I mean no one will make me change who I am, especially not some god damned nosy ass immature kids who want to play fucking hero! Every time I look at my team leader I want to vomit because of how she thinks everything is black and white! She doesn't know that death is something all too common in the life of a huntsman! None of them seem to get that! They don't understand that you can't save everyone and people die! I thought the same way once before and believe me I had to learn it the hard way, I'll be DAMNED if I ever feel that pain again!"

Ash seethed as he turned away from Coco and walk out the front door. The fashionista gave a melancholy stare as she watched her companion smash the front door open.

 _"Dammit...I pried too much. This isn't like Velvet where I can force her to interact, Ash is a whole different challenge."_ Coco thought to herself as she smashed a fist down on the bar splintering the wood.

 **(Ash)**

Ash walked inside his dorm without saying a word to anyone and went straight into the bathroom. He tore off his eye-patch, burying his head into his hands. Red hit the floor tiles as Ash touched his right eye and looked down to see the crimson liquid staining his hand.

 _ **"What would your friends say to you if they were still alive? Would the want you wallow in despair and live a life of isolation? Or would they want you to live for them?"**_

Ash's entire body shook as his breathing hitched and felt more tears and blood come from his eyes.

"They would tell me to live for them...but it's kinda hard to live for them when your the reason they're dead in the first place..." Ash whispered his response as he hung his head low and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **More of a melancholy chapter. Kind of a reflection on how I still feel personally about some things that has happened. Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter of An Arc has no limits. Love you all, Read and review.**


	10. Bad memories

**Here's another chapter of an Arc has no limits. Sorry for the long wait had a bad case of writers block. Hope you all enjoy! Read and Review!**

 **Guest: First, look at what it says above next to the title. This is a crossover with Dragonball super/Z so it only makes sense that I use those characters names. I included Kenpachi because I find him to be a very unique character and thought him being in the RWBY universe would be badass. Of course, his, Vegeta's and Goku's names wouldn't follow the color naming rule. Secondly, Jaune is OP because his semblance is literally all about him becoming stronger after every hard fight and Ash is supposed to be a foil to Jaune much like Vegeta is a foil to Goku. his semblance is similar and will be revealed soon. That's why I created Ash as rival for Jaune and tried to make him be a polar opposite of Jaune. Also, I like creating stories where Jaune becomes powerful because he's weak in the show. That's one reason why people like these stories and why I enjoy writing them too. My story list is entirely composed of Jaune getting stronger stories so Yeah that's the type of stories I like to make. Thirdly, Vegeta is stronger than Kenpachi in this story but from Ash's perspective, Kenpachi was stronger because Vegeta was holding back the entire time Ash trained under him while Kenpachi showed his strength on a regular basis. I've only got ten chapters written buddy and more will be revealed in the future because I got a lot more planned. Wait and see. My writing style isn't good I know that but I try to make my stories as enjoyable as possible and people seem to like them so I try to improve where I can and go from there. Lastly, apologies that your review didn't show up. I accidentally clicked the wrong fast approval button and your review was deleted. Thank you for re-writing it and if you are a fellow writer on the site then, by all means, send me the name of your account and you could even beta the story if you'd like since I don't have a beta reader. No need to hide behind reviewing as a guest. Thanks for the review.**

 **Guest 2: my ideas aren't original? Dude every story I've made came from my own brain and that alone. Each story I made isn't taken from other writers and I've never stolen ideas from my fellow writers. I draw inspiration for the crossovers I've created from the show or game that it's based of of** **and that's about it.**

* * *

 _"YOU"RE A GODDAMN DISGRACE YOU USELESS, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SON!"_ A flash of steel came down as a scream echoed and something wet hit the ground in a sickening squelch.

 _"You told me you want to be stronger. And I will make you strong, but be warned young man, you will be pushed to the brink of death, exhaustion and find yourself doubting yourself. If you are to be my pupil you must accept these risks and let them fuel you for what's to come. Are you prepared and accept the risks? Or sit there and wallow in despair?" The man_ said as he looked down at a homeless Ash. The young child nodded in agreement and the stranger gave him a small smile. _"Then let us begin. I am Vegeta, and I will teach you how to fight like a warrior."_

 _"Well, how does it feel? Watching your friend die for you in a vain attempt to save your life? Seeing the ones you care about be slaughtered so easily? I may have killed her, but you're the reason why she's dead."_ A voice taunted as a blade was taken out slowly from its scabbard, brimming with energy.

 _"Ash, ask yourself something, do you fight in order to gain more power to avenge your fallen comrades, or do you gain more power to satisfy your lust for revenge? I leave it to you to find out. While you're at Beacon, slow down and take time to look at the big picture. If and when you kill Adam Taurus, what will you do then? Will you hang up your blade and waste away until your death comes? Or will you forge new bonds, make new friends and find someone who cares for you more than you care for yourself? Only you know the answer and can choose what will make you happy in the end. I've made many mistakes Ash and pushing away those who cared for me was easily the worst mistake I ever made. If you meet people who genuinely care for you, hold onto them. I know you fear of making new companions, but take a moment and breathe. I want you to be happy my successor but you'll never be able to move on if you cling to the past. Take a risk and think on that Ash."_ Kenpachi told his student as he walked away from the bullhead, leaving Ash alone as he was taken toward Beacon.

Ash exploded up from the bed breathing heavily and felt a hand rest on his shoulder almost immediately after. He looked up to see a worried Yang and shrugged her hand off his arm, swinging out of the bed as he tore off his dirty shirt, putting on a new one.

"We were worried about you last night. Ruby was about to have a heart attack when I broke down the door and saw all the blood on the floor. You gave all of us a bad scare."

"Drank too much. Don't worry about it." Ash said as he walked towards the door to leave and was met with an angry fist crashing into the door.

"No. No, you are NOT walking out of this again. I let the first time slide but I'm not letting it go again. Tell me why in the hell you were sitting over a pool of blood or so help me God I will break your fucking jaw!"

Ash looked back at Yang who was sporting red eyes now instead of her usual lilac and didn't fail to notice the spiderweb cracks that formed on the door where her fist had impacted.

"It's none of your business. Now, get out of my way before I make you move." His eyes bored into hers with anger and annoyance as Yang took a step back in fear.

Yang let him past and breathed in deeply as she felt the anger subside a bit, still clenching her fist tightly.

 _"He's making us all worry way too much. We need to pin him down and get it through his thick fucking head that he affects the entire team negatively every time he does things like this."_

The blonde bomber sighed and walked out of the dorm, intent on having Ruby hold a team intervention to help with the pressing issue.

* * *

"So it went that bad huh?" Jaune asked as he dodged a blow from Coco, sliding into her guard and planting his fist into her stomach knocking her flat. The fashionista coughed violently as the wind got knocked out of her and stood up with difficulty.

"Yea it didn't go as well as I'd hope. I...pushed a bit too far and got more personal than I should have."

"That's fine Coco. It'll make him think, put things in perspective."

"I don't know about that Jaune. Ash isn't going to listen to someone who hasn't gone through the same pain that he has."

"He'll realize that people care about him and will let them in bit by bit. Time heals all wounds."

Coco stared at the blonde warrior and shook her head.

"I wish I could bottle and sell your enthusiasm Jaune."

"Yeah I've been told I'm way too optimistic. Feel like there's enough bad things in the world that a little bit of positivity could go a long way."

"Heh if only that could leak into Ash a bit."

The two chuckled together before returning to their stances, ready to go another round.

* * *

 **God this chapter is trash. Sorry for the long wait and short ass chapter. I'm not gonna lie, I have had a terrible case of writers block and am trying to think of what I need to write for the next chapter. I'm up for anyone giving ideas for next chapter. Sorry for the long wait.**


	11. Alone In The Rain

**I don't know why I made a chapter for this but I did. Maybe I'm just a bit down in the dumps. Don't know why but I just feel like shit. Also responding to the guest reviewer who talked about how I wouldn't have chosen a character from the actual show if they would've fit the bill, all I ask is that do you know me? Do you know how I think? Do you think I pulled this story completely out of my ass without an outline of what I needed for the story that I wanted to create? That I didn't look at the characters in RWBY and saw that none had what I needed to make the story I envisioned? That I wanted to make? I like constructive criticism, not blind hate, I know this story isn't the highest of quality but I've made some other stories that are much better because I myself have improved since the inception of this one. But whatever, I'm done wasting time what flamers have to say about this Fic. I'm gonna try to update this more maybe, leave a review. Thanks**

* * *

'How fucking poetic is this. Raining outside while I'm all fucked up in the head still from last night.' Ash trudged through the rain, ignoring the cold droplets pelting against his face making his way towards the courtyard. He looked up at the sky, eyes unflinching as the rain poured down oh him his clothes soaked to the bone matting itself to his skin.

 _"We'll be a team when we officially become huntsmen! I can see it now! Team...HAAC? CAAH? Ah, screw it! We'll be the best team nonetheless!" Azul grinned like a loon, giving his friends a toothy grin dreaming about being a fully fledged huntsman._

 _"I just really want to make a difference in this world. Help people who can't help themselves and save those who need saving. That's why I want to be a huntsman." Hunter looked at Ash with determination in his eyes burning with a fire that could light up an abyss._

 _"We'll always be friends, right Ash? We'll always be a family." Crystal smiled brightly at her best friend from a time long since passed._

Ash shook his head. Remembering his past friend's wishes all too well. How could he forget them? Their words could never leave his dreams and would continue to echo through his mind until the bastard that was Adam Taurus was dead.

'What about Kenpachi's parting words to me? What DO I do once Taurus is dead?' He looked down at his hands staring at the scars that littered his palms gripping them into a fist.

'When my vengeance is finally satisfied and fulfilled...do I just..' He contemplated for a second a downright unthinkable thought before shaking his head and staring back up at the sky.

'No...that's the cowards way out. I can't waste the life that they protected. I can't throw away their sacrifice. Even if it hurts to live on without them I must continue forward no matter what to avenge them. I can't stop even after he's dead.' Ash finally made his way through the courtyard setting down on a stone bench the rain refusing to let up, looking back up at the sky he shook his head again laughing to no one but himself.

'So this is what Coco and all of them were talking about huh? Loneliness in its purest form. It's my decision to push them away...to not get close...but...what hurts me more? Being alone or the possibility of losing friends as I did before? Fuck...' His hands gripped the bench so tightly the stone shattered to dust in his grasp. Ash looked down at the flakes of rock that pierced his hand keeping his aura turned off like usual trying to feel something...anything at all other than the inner turmoil plaguing his mind. The red ichor staining his palm and leaking off the sides falling to the pavement below.

"Ash?" A voice sounded off beside him. Ash turned to see Blake standing a few feet away from him with an umbrella and her book in hand.

"Hey, Blake." Ash said monotonously making Blake more concerned for her teammates well being than before.

"What are you doing out in the rain? You're going to get sick. It wouldn't do any good if Team RWBY were down a member."

"Tch, you seriously think I'm a member of your team?" He let out a hollow laugh then felt the rain stop pouring looking up to see Blake standing over him staring down with sympathy evident in her eyes.

"I've already said this, you're a part of team RWBY just like the rest of us. Even if you don't care about us or even yourself for that matter, we care about you."

Ash stared up at her for a few seconds before looking back down at the ground breathing in deeply, his breath hitching as his form shook. Blake wiped away water on the seat next to him and sat down making sure to keep the umbrella over them both.

"Ash, can I show you something? Something that no one else on Team RWBY knows? Or anyone else for that matter?"

She received a shrug and nod in response prompting her to continue. Blake unraveled the bow on her head making Ash look at her the warrior's only eye-widening in response.

"I'm a faunus...and I hide it be-because I know there are people who would hate me for something I couldn't control, Weiss more than likely being one of them since she's a Schnee." Ash said nothing, still silent and raised his hand toward her head giving his teammate a look of consent which Blake nodded. He gently rubbed her ears feeling the soft fur that covered the delicate-looking feline ears. He pulled his hand away and nodded.

"Why show me that you're a faunus? I don't have a problem with them at all if that's what you're worried about. Neither should any of your other team members."

"Ash, it's not that I'm a faunus...it's something else entirely."

"Uh and what would that be? That you were a part of the White Fang or something?" Ash chuckled but his laughing died quickly after gazing at Blake's nervous face. Her hands fidgeting together in anticipation.

"No fucking way..." Ash growled giving Blake a glare she'd never seen before standing to his full height with an aura of rage emitting from him. It was filled with pure unadulterated hatred glowing violently through his eye.

"I was a part of the White Fang...and to make things even worse I know the man who murdered your friends." Blake continued with Ash responding only with his aura flaring violently.

Ash's entire body shook, the ground beneath him seemingly cracking and breaking as his power leaked out.

"Tell me...tell me right fucking now how you know that murdering piece of shit, why you were ever a member of that damned terrorist group and why you hid it!"

"It was because of this exact reason. I was terrified at how everyone would react but I became even more afraid after I heard you talk in your sleep about killing Adam."

Ash shook his head radically hands grasping the sides of his head as he processed what Blake just said.

"I joined the White Fang because I was tired of the mistreatment, the racism, the oppression. I thought I was on the right side."

"Well guess what Blake, you were on the side of a bunch of murdering pieces of garbage! They killed the only people I ever considered my friends, my family! If you want the reason why I'm this way it's because of the White Fang!"

"I didn't know how radical they became when the Fang turned violent instead of peaceful protests!"

"Yeah?! Well, I was an eyewitness to it all! I saw White Fang butcher innocent people in the streets of Vacuo! Faunus and human alike they didn't care! Taurus butchered my friends before my eyes! He mocked me! Saying that I was a fool and was the reason they were dead!"

Blake was speechless, wracking her brain for a response but none came. She looked down at the ground, refusing to meet Ash's hateful gaze. A splash impacting the ground brought her eyes back to Ash who was on his knees, power dying out and aura dissipating. Blake squinted her eyes and widened in shock seeing that tears were streaming down the face of easily the most unemotional person she had ever had met, even more so than Adam.

"The worst part...is that he was right...I was the one who encouraged the four of us to go and fight, to be what we dreamed of becoming...losing their lives with only myself left alive because of sheer luck and their sacrifice."

Blake reached out for him wanting to comfort the grieving warrior though Ash didn't let her, pulling away from her hand distancing himself further.

"I deserve to be alone. Because anyone I care about ends up dead soon after...I can't go through that pain again. I just can't." Ash's eyes closed tightly, tears streaming like two rivers falling to the ground below. He stood up wiping his eyes and disappeared from Blake in flash, the faunus looked around trying to find him but to no avail.

'Oum above, that was bad. Worse than any other outburst he's had.' Blake rushed off to find the rest of her team and JNPR knowing that she'd need their help to find Ash.

* * *

 **Chapter done. Originally wasn't what I envisioned but with my current mood, I felt like writing something more on the depressing side. Hope everyone enjoyed.**


End file.
